In The Dungeon Deep And Dark
by Alabaster Princess
Summary: Snape falls foul of renegade Death Eaters. A 7th Year girl stumbles in on the scene. AU. Darkfic; dubious consent/sensitive theme for Chap 1. Smut/Fluff thereafter. NEW! Now contains plot! ;
1. Chapter 1

AU Fic. Based in the trio's final year. Voldemort is dead and Snape's role in the war is widely known. This piece of drivel is by no means intended as serious literature, merely a means of exorcising a particular plot bunny that took residence in my brain. Thank you ANGELWINGZ1983 for encouraging me.

In the Dungeon, Deep and Dark – A Fic by Alabaster Princess.

Georgia Callaghan wasn't special by any stretch of the imagination. As a Hufflepuff she often got overlooked in favour of brighter Ravenclaws, braver Gryffindors and more ambitious Slytherins. Even in her own house she was ignored in favour of the influential and sharp redhead, Susan Bones or the bubbly blonde Hannah Abbott; everyone's friend.

Few noticed the quiet brunette, neither famous nor exceptionally bright. She was an average student from an average family with average looks and average friends. Once she nearly dropped out of her chair in shock when Hermione Granger, Head Girl and famous co-defeater of You-Know-Who, complimented her on her work in Charms. However her perfectly average life was not destined to remain so.

She was halfway up the long winding staircase from the Dungeons to the ground floor, towards the Great Hall after last lesson when she realised she had left a full bottle of black ink on her workbench in Potions class. She had hardly enough for a few inches of parchment in the other bottle and she had Herbology homework due in the next day. With a sigh she resigned herself to traipsing all the way back down through the dungeons to retrieve it.

"I'll see you girls later." She said to Hannah and Susan, turning and trotting down the stairs. The dungeons seemed even more eerie and creepy now everyone else had left. The torchlight cast long flickering shadows on the walls and floor.

'_Don't be such a chicken, you're not a first year now. Nothing is going to get you.'_ She berated herself, but still gripped harder on the handle of her wand in her robe pocket. She burst quickly into the classroom, hoping to rush straight in and out, but was struck stone cold by the scene she interrupted.

She walked straight into a wand being pressed into her throat at the end of a Death Eater's arm. To her horror, she noticed Professor Snape was bent over his desk, two Death Eaters holding him down, his arms bound behind his back and their wands aimed threateningly at him. A fourth Death Eater was engaged in roughly removing the poor professor's trousers.

"What do we do with the little bitch?" the Death Eater threatening her asked.

"Make her watch the Traitor get his payback. After all, what's the point of humiliating the shit if there's no-one there to witness it?" the one behind Snape replied, laughing nastily. Georgia's face registered complete horror when her 'guard' slammed the door shut behind her and prodded her further into the room.

Snape raised his face to look at her and she was struck by the sheer misery and humiliation that radiated from his usually stern and stoic visage. The large Death Eater behind him, who appeared to be in charge, continued to remove Snape's clothing.

"You should have known if the Dark Lord didn't kill you , we would. I bet you'll enjoy this, you posh ponce. Never got your pretty hands dirty did you eh? Always so hoity-toity, fucking poofter!" he growled, stroking his meaty hands over Snape's pale buttocks. Snape flinched instinctively but otherwise allowed them no satisfaction in their torture. The Death Eater was about to undo his own trousers when suddenly, without realising what she was doing, Georgia darted forward.

"Please don't, not that!" she cried, tears beginning to form. She couldn't stand the thought of this brilliant man whom she had always respected, who had sacrificed so much, risked so much for the Wizarding world being defiled so grossly and cruelly in front of one of his own students.

"Shut it Girly." Her guard snarled from behind his mask, raising his wand to curse her.

"No, wait," called the leader, stopping what he was doing. "Maybe she wants to play too. What would the little tart be willing to do for your dear Professor, eh?" she blinked and swallowed nervously, her eyes snapping to him.

"Y-you would let him go? Leave him alone, unharmed?" she asked tremulously.

Snape looked at her confused but warningly, shaking his head slightly. He was surprised at the courage of the quiet little Hufflepuff and feared for her safety. '_The stupid girl, does she not realise what she's letting herself in for? Why?'_ he thought.

"On my honour Miss. I promise your precious teacher would go free, unharmed." Replied the leader unctuously. Georgia lowered her eyes to Snape, then to the floor.

"Anything. I'll do anything, please just let him go." She sighed, defeated.

"No! Send her back, Obliviate her and get her out of her." Snarled Snape.

"Now that's no way to be talkin' about the little lady that wants to see your sorry carcass alive and well is it Snape? Forgotten your fancy manners already? Or maybe you wanted what I had in mind for you after all?" the leader taunted again.

"Please, don't hurt him." Georgina cried, letting the tears finally fall.

"Eager little thing isn't she? Is she always so keen to please her professor in class?" asked the leader lasciviously. "Well Miss, are you ready to go the extra mile for your teacher?" he asked, running his wand down her tear stained face, over her throat to the collar of her blouse. Unable to find her voice she merely nodded.

"Sit Snape down." He barked to the other two thugs who yanked him down into his seat behind his desk, his coat and shirt torn open and his trousers and pants still around his ankles.

"Take off your robe." The leader ordered Georgia. Her eyes flickered fearfully to where Snape was sat then complied, dropping the heavy black garment to the floor. Without it, the dungeon seemed colder and damper than before and she instantly wished she had worn her jumper over her blouse.

"Tie next, Miss." He instructed her and her trembling fingers struggled with the perfect half-Windsor knot at her throat, sliding the silk between her fingers as she released it to the floor.

"Very good. How like a Hufflepuff, so obedient." He sneered. "Now the blouse." Again she swallowed, but raised her chin defiantly, remembering how resolutely Snape had endured his ordeal and began to unbutton the rumpled white cotton blouse.

She shivered when she stood in the cold, dimly lit dungeon classroom in just her underwear and a skirt. She was thankful she was wearing plain, solid cotton underwear. She daren't imagine their reactions had she been wearing anything racier. Her nipples puckered in the cold air, protruding through the modest fabric.

"Looks like the little girl is ready for our show!" laughed the leader, tracing round her nipples with his wand. The other three began laughing and jeering at her. "What's your name sweetheart?" he asked appraising her.

"G-Georgia." She replied shakily.

"Well Georgia, you put on a pretty show. Are you always a good girl for Professor Snape?" he continued, passing behind her.

"Yes." She replied meekly.

"And are you ready to be a good girl for us to save him?" he asked standing right in front of her.

"Yes." She whispered, eyes shut tightly.

"Good. Carry on then. Drop that little skirt of yours and let us see you." He ordered, stepping away from her. She complied instantly, fearing to provoke the wrath of an escaped Death Eater.

"Good, now take off that bra and let us see those lovely tits." She numbly reached behind herself, undid the hooks and slid the straps down her arms, dropping the article to add to the pile of her garments on the floor. Her tormenter reached forward and grabbed one of her breasts, tweaking the nipple harshly and making her cry out.

"Lovely, such beautiful boobs she's got. Don't know how you keep your mind on your job when there's such fuckable little sluts sat in front of you all day just begging for it." The leader taunted Snape. He slid his rough hands down Georgia's bare stomach to the plain white briefs, sliding a finger under the fabric and sliding them down.

"Enough! Leave her, let her go." Snape roared.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up. I won't tell you again." One of the thugs next to him snapped, cuffing him sharply round the head.

"Step out Miss." The leader asked, almost politely as he tugged her knickers round her ankles. There she stood finally; naked except for her white ankle socks and scuffed black Mary-Janes, her long dark hair the only warmth around her shoulders.

"Now spread your legs." He ordered nastily. She hesitated for a moment, frozen with fear.

"I SAID SPREAD!" he yelled. She jumped in fear and surprise but made no move to comply.

"I see you're goin' to be disobedient after all. That calls for punishment. Bend over the desk." He yelled, shoving her against the desk roughly, banging her hip sharply against it. She was bound to have a bruise in the morning.

In her new position she was closer to Professor Snape and chanced a look up at him. He was facing her but not looking directly at her, affording her some dignity in her mortification. She was struck by how fragile he appeared without his billowing robes; all pale and thin and delicate. She knew she had been right to try and save him. He had protected them all, his students, for so long. He deserved someone else to do the same.

In that moment she felt something strange she couldn't quite explain or understand. She had always found him intriguing. Oh, he was ugly as sin, no doubt about that! But his voice was like molten chocolate and his eyes were so deep and dark. His hands too; so skilled, so accurate, so perfect. A man who had hidden depths and an intelligence few could match. He needed her at that moment and she was determined to be strong for him.

"Detention for the little miss?" the leader laughed, then brought his hand down sharply on Georgia's naked bottom. She cried out on the first stroke, but bit her tongue to endure the rest as quietly as she could. The Death Eater ran a finger down to her slit where her body's natural reaction had been to get wet, in spite of herself.

"Filthy little whore, you're enjoying this aren't you?" he leered.

"NO!" she defended. He roughly shoved a thick digit inside her.

"Tight little pussy. A virgin eh?" he asked her. She didn't reply so he hit her again.

"Yes." She cried out.

"That's better. We shall have to fix that." He went on.

"No! Get out or I swear I will make you regret this." Snape protested again. He couldn't let these foul cretins defile a pure soul, someone with so good a heart she willingly sacrificed herself for a man who had never shown her anything but contempt, who was better off dead.

"Like the sound of that do ye Snape? Want it for yourself?" the leader sneered, gesturing to the burgeoning erection Snape's traitorous body had supplied in response to the naked female form in front of him, regardless of his mind and morals. The Death Eater who had been threatening Georgia whispered something in his superior's ear. Both men laughed in a way that made both Snape and Georgia nervous.

"Good idea." The leader said turning to Georgia. "We may just have a new use for you." He told her, pulling her roughly upright by her hair. "We promised he could live but he still has to atone for his treachery." He said cryptically. "I think it's about time you showed your professor how much you appreciate him." He said to her.

"What?! What are you playing at now?" Snape asked, confused.

"Simple. There's no way you can stay in your cushy job when everyone finds out you've been inappropriately intimate with a student. You'll be shamed, reviled, an outcast." He laughed.

"Now, give Snape a nice kiss." he smirked, jabbing her in the back with his wand, closer to Snape.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before bending and pressing a brief, chaste kiss to his thin closed lips. She looked him straight in the eye to show him she didn't blame him and her heart nearly broke when she saw such resignation and defeat in his eyes; he who had terrified generations of witches and wizards.

"That isn't nearly good enough girl. Maybe the grumpy old git needs a hug." The leader laughed snidely. "Sit in his lap and show him how affectionate a Hufflepuff can be." She perched on his lap and tentatively wrapped her warm arms around his cold slender body, wincing inwardly when he flinched at her touch.

"It's ok Professor, I'm sure the Headmaster would understand and I won't tell a soul, I swear." She whispered close to his ear and heard him sigh. She instinctively pressed a kiss to his neck as she held him close to her, tenderly and protectively, forgetting for a moment their danger and wanting to bring him some comfort.

"That's good, carry on." Encouraged the main Death Eater.

"Keep going, see how much your professor appreciates your efforts." He said; again bringing her attention to the sizeable arousal next to her.

Georgia had never seen a man naked before and wasn't sure what to think. It looked so big and scary. She continued to rub her hands uncertainly over her teacher's body, beginning to consider him not as a professor but as a man. She was aware that he had his eyes shut tight and seemed to be in physical pain at the situation he had been forced into. She knew how ashamed he must be feeling at being exposed in this way and what he was being subjected to; by a student!

She herself was feeling pretty ashamed for being aroused by the firm body of her cold, spiteful Potions professor when she ought to be terrified. She was of course frightened. But she was also inexperienced and the extraordinary sensation of a man's body, his intimate parts, against her bare skin was making her feel strangely excited and gave her an odd tingle between her legs. She knew he must know; must be able to feel the hardness of her nipples pressed against his chest, the wetness of her most private place against his thigh.

"I think it's about time the Professor returned the favour. Go on Snape, touch her." The leader ordered.

"No," Snape ground out through gritted teeth. The two men guarding him pressed their wands deeper into the flesh of his back in warning.

"Do it or I'll kill her, slowly." The leader said. Snape hung his head in defeat and lightly laid his hands on her shoulders. She gasped in shock and pleasure at the contact.

"Properly Snape, we know you've seen this game before." The leader clarified, obviously hinting at Dark Revels Snape must have had to attend. "Make it convincing."

Georgia silently swept the lank black hair from his face reassuringly trying to express without words, by mere looks and the subtle shift of her chest towards him, that she had given him permission and would not hold any blame over him.

He gave the merest of nods to show he understood and slid his hands over her breasts, covering them and allowing her a shred of modesty in the guise of intimacy. Her breath became shallow and her heart beat fast. She'd imagined those hands on her body but the reality was quite different. His long slender fingers caressed her skin expertly, the skin soft and smooth, save for the odd callous earned in the practice of his art.

"Keep going Snape! Missy, you continue where you left off." The leader said, now reclining on a chair clearly enjoying the show yet still ensuring all 4 wands were on them at all times. Snape moved his hands to her back moving up and down her sides and Georgia shifted in his lap to hold him closer, hiding her chest again and he gasped, gripping her abruptly as her soft thigh brushed against his tumescent cock.

"Enough games, sit on him. Take your professor inside you girl." She looked at her professor, then at the Death Eater.

"Now! Fuck the man, he's waited long enough." He barked.

She stood, trembling, and straddled Snape where he sat; gripping his shoulders for balance as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She winced as his head tore through her barrier, barely registering his hiss of pleasure as her tight wet sheath surrounded him. When she had pressed herself fully onto his length she paused, waiting for the pain to subside. He rested his head on her shoulder, although through pleasure at the sensations her body elicited or the shame of a broken man, she couldn't tell.

"Move bitch, ride the sorry bastard!" their tormentor roared, becoming nastier as his plan took effect. Slowly, she began to move, rocking her hips against his, relying on instinct and humming at the pleasurable sensation of their bodies meeting and the wonderful friction of his rigid member inside her.

"That's better, make it look real for the boys." He ordered snidely. She was unsure what he meant until with a sigh Snape gingerly wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. She responded by brushing her head against his affectionately and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She lifted her bottom a little as she got comfortable and moaned when she dropped back down, enjoying the sudden jolt as his length slid deep into her hard and fast. The unexpected motion caused Snape to groan also and buck instinctively against her. His body stiffened and a look of panic passed over his face. He began muttering softly, quietly. When she listened hard it sounded like Latin; some kind of Charm. Suddenly, one of the men clouted Snape hard on the head again.

"Oh no Snape! No Contraceptive Charm. That would ruin the whole plan. How can the war hero, Severus Snape, carry on teaching if he's knocked up a student?" he said angrily.

"WHAT?!" Snape spluttered, also furious.

"I promised your little whore we wouldn't kill you or hurt you, but we came here to punish you for your treachery. When the Wizengamot finds out you impregnated a girl in your care they'll have your wand for sure. When they look at your memories, once we've modified them, all they'll see is a willing encounter. After all, we didn't use Imperius, they can prove it was mutually consensual." The leader gloated.

"I won't do it. Send her back to her common room. Kill me if you must but I refuse to be responsible for a girl's life to be tainted. A child would ruin her future." Snape opposed.

"If you don't, we will kill her, as slowly and painfully as possible while you watch. After all, she did say she was willing to do anything for you. That includes have your baby. Isn't that sweet? Face it; you'd never normally have a pretty little thing like that bouncing on your cock. Enjoy it while it lasts." He spat.

"Neither of you are going anywhere until he comes. And just to make sure, I'm going to put a Fertility Charm on her, make her nice and receptive." He added.

Georgia felt a sharp pain in her womb as the charm took effect. It felt like the worst period pain she had ever experienced and her eyes watered as she winced in agony.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Snape whispered, holding her to ease her pain.

She thought she felt a teardrop on her skin but wasn't sure if it were his or hers. She felt that he had softened inside her and began to panic. If she didn't have sex with him, and bring him off, these men would kill them both. However if she did, she potentially sentenced him to a life in Azkaban and herself to young motherhood and scandalous gossip.

She believed there was a chance Dumbledore could fix things, so she chose life. She knew she had to do something, so gathering her courage she slipped her arms around Snapes waist and nestled against his ear.

"It's ok Professor. I trust you. I respect you. But right now I want you." She whispered.

He looked at her sharply, calculating her motives. Perhaps he understood; she often believed he knew exactly what she was thinking. Perhaps the movement of her hips against his and her hands roaming his torso was too much. Either way, she could feel his heart beat faster and his member begin to harden again. Encouraged by his reaction, she continued.

"Often I've imagined your hands on my body. Many lessons I've wasted longing for you to teach me not Potions but the Sexual Arts. Look at your cock, covered in my first blood. It's the horniest thing I've ever seen." She murmured; stroking his chest, playing lightly over the nipples then sliding her hands to his hips.

"It's our only hope Professor. Please, just fuck me." She added even lower. At that he gripped her buttocks harder.

Slowly at first, but with increasing pace, he began to raise his hips to meet her strokes; hitting her insides in places she didn't even know she had, but god it felt good. It was no longer chilly in the dungeon, their bodies created enough heat for them, covering them with a sheen of sweat.

"Oh Professor!" she cried out involuntarily when he hit her just right.

"The slut's learning fast. Shame we couldn't have a go on her like we first intended." One of the Death Eaters said dirtily.

"Call me Severus, Georgia." Snape implored gently.

He looked her in the eye for the first time with something different she couldn't quite name reflected in those obsidian orbs, usually so cold. He pressed his nose to her neck and began to cling to her; need building in his loins at her sensuous touch, her encouraging words, and her delightfully tight wet cunt. There was only one outcome now, so both parties blocked their surroundings from their conscious minds and concentrated only on each other and their pleasure.

Snape was pleasantly surprised to hear such devotion directed at him by the lovely Miss Callaghan. He hadn't noticed her much until last year. She was an average student and he was quite surprised to find she had elected to continue in Potions, much more that she achieved the high standard he insisted on to continue to advanced level. She had never shown any great talent or interest in Potions before.

However having her there, naked and writhing on him, he had to admit that while she was no exceptional beauty, or even particularly pretty, she was certainly pleasant and a much better looking partner than he could ever have hoped to attract. He felt himself draw closer to his climax. Now to see whether his former compatriots would kill them anyway after using him and poor Georgia for sport or abandon them to the fate their actions had lead to. _'A Conceptus Charm on an 18 year old girl. Really their depravity had reached a new level.'_

He was distracted from his furious thoughts by a soft moan.

"Oh Severus!" She ground her clit harder into his pubic bone, clearly nearing her own orgasm. '_Oh well, may as well try and make it pleasant for the poor girl. Her intentions were good at least.'_ He thought, and moved a hand up her back to her neck, cradling her head.

"Georgia!" he half-whispered, half-groaned.

She looked up, her eyes hooded with desire, as he pressed a brutal kiss to her lips, tasting her, swirling his tongue against hers as he pumped harder against her. She tangled her hand in his hair, reciprocating hotly.

He was surprised to find he was enjoying it and renewed his efforts, losing himself to the pleasure of being with her. She moaned into his mouth, screaming when she tumbled over the edge of her orgasm, bucking fiercely against him. He grabbed her hips with both hands and began raising them and slamming her body hard against his; pushing himself closer until he fired jet after jet of hot come deep inside her, condemning them both. They held each other close for comfort in their vulnerability.

They heard a mocking laugh and a shout of "Mnemosyne Modificus" and darkness claimed them.


	2. chapter 2

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark – 2

They awoke separately to similar sights. Both saw white ceiling, white sheets and white curtains. Both felt cotton pyjamas not their own upon their bodies. Both tasted the foul aftertaste of healing potions and both felt the headache of being hit by a nasty curse.

However, completely unexpectedly, both also had complete recollection of everything that transpired between them, up to the failed Memory Charm. Georgia stirred, trying to clear her head.

"Miss Callaghan, are you alright dear?" a voice came from beside her bed.

"Professor Sprout? Yes, I feel a little off, but otherwise fine. How long have I been out?"

"Just overnight. A house elf found you in Professor Snape's classroom and moved you here." Her head of house told her.

"Professor Snape! Is he ok?" she asked warily.

"He's a bit worse for wear but alive. He has been awake already but Madam Pomfrey put him back to sleep to aid the healing potions. You both appear to have been attacked, what do you remember?" Sprout asked.

"I... not much. There were Death Eaters, four of them. They attacked Professor Snape. They said they wanted revenge for betraying them." She answered cautiously, not wanting to cause Snape any trouble, especially if he couldn't remember.

"He said you tried to help him. Is that so?!" Sprout asked.

"I think I did, yes. I couldn't just let them hurt him; he's a professor and he deserves his dignity." She defended.

"Spoken like a true Hufflepuff. I am quite proud of you Miss Callaghan. You have already earned 50 points for the House with your selfless actions. Well done." Sprout gushed.

"Professor Sprout, could I see him please? I feel well enough for a short walk at least."

"I don't see why not. I'll ask Pomfrey to give you a few moments."

Georgia padded softly over to where Snape was; the bed next to hers fortunately. After checking no-one was watching, she stroked his hand with hers and whispered to him.

"I'm so sorry Professor. I only wanted to help you, now I've made things worse. I hope you can forgive me. I swear, I'll never tell a soul what happened between us. I'd never betray you like that." Warm fingers encased her own.

"I'm glad to hear that Miss Callaghan. Thank you for your loyalty. I only hope you can forgive me for what those savages had me do to you." He said in that deep honeyed voice she loved so much. She smiled up at him.

"I'm not a silly, lovesick girl but the... physicality of what happened was quite enjoyable, and memorable. My only fear is the repercussions, both physical and legal should anyone learn the truth." She told him.

He was about to reply but dropped her hand and the subject when the Headmaster approached.

"Ah Severus, Miss Callaghan, It's good to see you both awake and well. Perhaps now you will be able to tell us what happened?"

Georgia looked up at Snape, allowing him to begin explaining.

"Death Eaters, Headmaster; Four of them. They broke into my office and waylaid me in my classroom. They intended to take revenge on me for betraying the Dark Lord. Miss Callaghan disturbed them before they could kill me or become... inventive with their torture." Snape told him.

"Really Miss Callaghan? Do tell." Dumbledore asked.

"Well Sir, I forgot my ink bottle and went back to get it. When I got to the classroom, three cloaked and masked men were threatening Professor Snape and a fourth immediately trained his wand on me before I even had mine out of my pocket." She said simply.

Dumbledore gave her a look that implied he knew there was more to it than that but he remained silent, gesturing for her to continue.

"I... don't remember much after that point. I was very frightened Sir." She stammered, hoping he would believe her.

"Very well Miss Callaghan, I imagine the whole ordeal has taken a great deal out of you. Severus, I expect you will provide me with a full account when I see you up and about?"

"Yes Sir." Snape sighed.

"Excellent, well, good afternoon." He nodded and left. When they were alone again Snape turned to her.

"Why? Why did you lie for me? In fact why did you willingly subject yourself to such horrors, for my sake?"

"I... a few reasons really. First, I'm well aware of what you did for the Order of the Phoenix. Second, you are a professor of this school and despite your occasional nastiness I have come to respect you a great deal. I couldn't just abandon you to whatever fate those monsters had in store for you."

He flushed uncomfortably at the memory and muttered something like 'Hufflepuff loyalty'. She looked down, breathing deeply and bracing herself before she continued.

"Thirdly, I cannot deny that I found the sight of your body arousing, as you were no doubt aware. What I said to you last night was all true." She confessed. It was her turn to blush when he regarded her closely, eyebrows raised in amusement. _'So the little Hufflepuff had been fantasising about him during lessons?' _he wondered.

"And finally, I was so scared, but when you held me, when you kissed me, I felt like it was going to be ok." She finished, now unable to look him in the face.

He sighed as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders and picked up her hand again, scrutinising her fingers while deep in thought.

"Foolish girl, I am not worth the sacrifice." He whispered, drawing her close and pressing a soft, gentle kiss to her lips.

"But I am grateful." He finished. He smirked as she lifted her hands to her lips, surprised he had just willingly made a gesture of affection, and so tenderly.

"Thank you Severus." She replied, trying out his first name again. She knew she hadn't pushed him too far when he smiled.

"I think you are definitely worth it." She assured him. His smile disappeared while his gaze shifted to her midriff.

"What if the Conceptus Charm worked where the Memory Charm did not?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it." She sighed, unsure of her feelings on the subject at that time.

He shuffled over on the bed making room for her and patted the mattress encouraging her to sit next to him. She climbed onto the bed on top of the blankets and rested her head on his chest, curling into him and listening to the rise and fall, his breathing and his heartbeat. Within minutes they were both fast asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark. Chapter 3

"What on earth are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey called sharply upon discovering her young charge curled up in the arms of the dark Professor. Instead of curled against him outside the covers, they had shifted in their sleep so she was under the sheets with him, spooned tightly in his arms.

"What? Oh! Oh I... ah woke up from a nightmare. I was frightened and there was no-one else around. I thought the Death Eaters were coming back for me." Georgia lied quickly, extricating herself regretfully from Snape's grip.

She had felt so safe and reassured in his arms and had enjoyed the sensation of his 'morning glory' pressed firmly between her buttocks through the layers of fabric and his hand cupping her breast. Unfortunately, their comfortable embrace was very incriminating and a little embarrassing. The last thing they needed was more trouble.

"Yes, well you seem to be well enough to return to your dormitory." The nurse said brusquely.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She replied and dashed out of the Infirmary to avoid further embarrassment.

Some time later, when Snape awoke, he dutifully made his way to the Headmaster's office still unsure how to explain what happened.

"Severus, I believe we have much to discuss." Dumbledore began with a grave countenance.

"Indeed Headmaster, however I am afraid much of it you will find quite disturbing. I myself am greatly discomfited at the prospect of recounting the tale." Snape admitted.

"Nevertheless, I suggest you start at the beginning." Dumbledore encouraged firmly.

"Well, as you know, I had just finished a double lesson with the seventh years and was about to retire to my office to organise the samples they had provided when I was confronted by four of my former associates who appear to have eluded the authorities thus far." He said irritably. He took a cleansing breath and continued.

"I understand they wanted revenge for passing information to the Order, facilitating the Dark Lord's demise. Miss Callaghan returned to the classroom, I believe to retrieve some forgotten property, and disturbed them while they were in the midst of carrying out their plan." Snape faltered, remembering the horrific things the men had done, what they had wanted to do. _How much should he tell the trusting old man? _He continued, discomposed and troubled, no longer the calm, irascible Potions Master everyone else saw.

"They forced her to perform sexual acts in order to secure both our lives and safety. The girl is to be commended Albus, she comported herself with dignity throughout the whole nightmare, and was extremely brave. They... oh god... they put the Conceptus charm on her, Headmaster. She may be with child already." He held his head in his hands, full of anguish and guilt at Georgia's fate.

"I see. I will have Pomona send her to Poppy to be checked over again. We will do what we can for the girl, whatever the outcome. Meanwhile, Filius is checking the wards to find out how four men of malicious intent could enter Hogwarts property undiscovered. As far as the girl is concerned, I fear she may have some emotional issues following the incident. She may become overly attached to you, some sort of hero worship. Conversely, she may also have an irrational fear of your presence. Either way, I hope you will be supportive and professional." Dumbledore said.

"Of course Headmaster, I find myself more inclined to accept her presence in light of her sacrifice. The whole thing is my fault and I will endeavour to make it up to her however I can. I would hate to see an able student abandon her studies. That would be the final blow. I will not turn her away should she turn to me for advice or comfort. I owe her that at least." Snape said vehemently.

"Very good Severus. I understand you have a hard time dealing with your students on a personal level, especially those not of your house. Should her attentions be an unwanted burden, I would understand if you referred her back to her own Head of House." Dumbledore assured a distraught and penitent Snape.

Georgia stood outside the dungeon door, berating herself for her foolishness. The whole trial was over now. Time to face him and get on with her life. She took her usual seat in class, ignoring the whispers and strange looks from the other students. The chatter dropped off suddenly when Professor Snape swept theatrically into the room as usual.

"Quiet. Today's potion is on the board, make notes and get your ingredients. I should not have to tell you how to behave in a lesson after nearly seven years in my class." He began, then noticed what had caused the commotion.

"Miss Callaghan, I am glad to see you felt able to return to your studies." He said softly, too quiet for the others to hear. Georgia flushed at his words, and the tenderness in his tone. She had never heard him speak to anyone in such a way, and the tone enriching that delicious voice made it feel like a caress on her skin, making her shiver. She couldn't meet his gaze, instead focusing on setting up her cauldron.

Over the course of the lesson, he found his eyes flitting to her more often than the other students. She had sacrificed her dignity, her virginity, possibly her future; all to save him. No-one had ever cared that much for him before. And what she had said in the Hospital Wing; she found _him _arousing? She _wanted _to be intimate with him? He felt himself getting warmer at the memory of her soft, warm body entwined with his and the dirty talk she had whispered in his ear to encourage him. He shook himself mentally, berating himself for thinking so. The poor child had been brutally violated by Death Eaters. No, she wasn't a child anymore, she was a woman now.

He began pacing the classroom, observing his students' methods and the results of their efforts. When he came close to Georgia, she began to tremble and her breath hitched nervously. He looked at her questioningly. _Was she frightened of him now?_

However, when she looked up with wide eyes and raked her gaze over him appraisingly, subconsciously licking her lips there was no doubt in his mind the cause of her discomfort. She still wanted him, as much as he wanted her! He couldn't deny it; his dreams were filled with the thoughts of her tight sheath clamped firmly round his cock as she rode him, screaming his name.

Her thoughts were similarly occupied and as her concentration slipped, she dropped Doxy eggs instead of Lacewing Flies into her cauldron, causing her solution to bubble dangerously. Snape vanished the contents before it could become seriously harmful.

"Miss Callaghan, a word please after class." He said in a deceptively calm voice, striding off to sneer at Granger and Potter's cauldrons.

When everyone else had handed in their samples and filed gratefully out of the classroom, some shooting Georgia sympathetic glances, Snape gestured sharply for her to follow him into his office. He turned to face her, leaning against his desk ad looking at her with an inscrutable expression. She began to feel very exposed under the heat of the intense gaze of those cold black eyes.

"Firstly, I would like to congratulate you on having the courage to return to the scene of your ordeal to persist with your studies, especially in the presence of the one who was at least partially responsible. However it is clear you are not ready to continue in my class as you are clearly distracted which can be lethal in the field of potions, for others around you as well as yourself."

"I'm sorry sir, I do want to finish the NEWT, I just... drifted off for a moment. I promise I'll try harder." She defended.

"May I ask the cause of the distraction if, as you say, you have indeed absolved me of any blame for the incident?" he asked, still not believing the girl could have found it in her heart to forgive him.

"You, Sir." She replied shyly.

"Me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes sir. I just kept thinking about the last time we were together in that classroom together and I... oh god." She swallowed nervously and looked down to the floor in shame. '_This is it, she's terrified to be near me.'_ Snape thought.

"I just keep remembering you, so close to me, your skin on mine." She panted, her breathing now shallow as she became further aroused by her memory and the proximity of the object of her desire. He stood close to her again, his expression blank, and raised a hand to cup her cheek.

"I see; we shall have to do something about your distraction. We cannot have you going to classes in a daze now can we?" he said amusedly.

"What do you suggest Sir?" she gasped, hoping he meant what she thought he did.

He smiled and dipped his head, his lips meeting hers gently, capturing her bottom lip and teasing it between his. She gasped and he slid his tongue between her lips, tasting her. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders pulling him closer.

She tangled her hands in his hair, noting half-consciously that it wasn't quite as greasy as it had been last time. She imagined it must get worse as the day drew on. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, crushing her to him as he kissed her passionately, desperately, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, levering herself up to push against him with a passion of her own. He pulled back for a moment.

"We don't have long, lunch began ten minutes ago." He said, moving his hands under her hips to support her weight.

"We have long enough. Please Severus, I want you. I've needed this since I woke in the Hospital wing. I keep craving what I only had a taste of the other day." She said huskily. He kissed her throat, placing her down on his desk.

"Oh Georgia, I wish I knew what I did to deserve you." He panted, unbuttoning her blouse to reveal her breasts, scooping them out of their fabric confines and lavishing them with kisses.

Georgia tried to undo his coat to reveal his pale flesh to her once more but his tender ministrations were too distracting. She settled for rubbing his engorged member through the rough fabric of his trousers. He reached out and stopped her.

"Not yet, sweet Georgia. This time, you will know pleasure. This is your reward." He whispered, returning his attention to the delicious young woman before him, trailing his tongue down her body and sliding her skirt up, stroking her soft thighs.

Georgia closed her eyes and gave herself over to the pleasurable sensations her teacher was eliciting. Suddenly she felt something soft brush her thighs and her eyes snapped open to reveal her professor licking and stroking her pussy through her soaking wet pants.

"Oh sir!" she gasped as he pulled the damp fabric aside and inserted a long thin finger into her.

"As I said before Georgia, call me Severus." He told her before dipping his head again and replacing his finger with his tongue, lapping at her moist lips and plunging into her core. She gripped the edge of the desk and spread her legs further, pushing her pelvis forward and offering herself up to him. He flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit and she gasped and twitched in pleasure. He paused and looked up at her.

"Touch yourself, I want to see you in ecstasy." He purred. She blushed at his instruction but was turned on even more by the husky timbre his already delectable voice had taken on in his lust. She tentatively cupped one of her breasts, kneading it gently and rolling the hard nub between thumb and forefinger, humming in pleasure and crying out in ecstasy when Snape resumed licking her clit, pumping his fingers inside her rhythmically.

"Oh god, Severus, please! I want you inside me now." She pleaded.

He looked up at her, surprised but pleased. He moved up her body, kissing her fiercely once more. This time she made short work of his buttons, spreading her hands across his bare chest, enjoying the feel of his warm flesh beneath her hands before pressing her own bare chest against his, revelling in the sensation of his body against hers.

She pulled both his trousers and boxers down roughly to reveal the very appendage that had disturbed her sleep these last few nights. She wrapped her hand around it, enjoying the feel of velvety soft skin wrapped around hardness like steel clasped in her hand.

He growled as he hooked his fingers into her underwear and yanked forcefully, removing them in one swift movement and tossing them casually somewhere in the office out of sight. She hooked her ankles behind him, drawing him toward her sopping wet core with her strong thighs. He positioned himself above her, looking deep into her eyes as he entered her slowly, enjoying the lustful rapture he found reflected therein as she gazed lovingly up into his dark depths.

"Oh Severus, I want you so much." She moaned as he began to thrust deep into her, abandoning all traces of his cold facade as he surrendered to his need and the comfort of his lover's arms. She made him feel something he hadn't felt in years; wanted, needed, complete, desirable even. God alone knew why a young woman like her would want a snarky, ugly miserable old git like him but he certainly appreciated it. God he certainly needed the feel of her hot, wet pussy sliding up and down his cock.

Georgia was in heaven. She had often dreamed of Snape, even before she had experienced him, but never had she imagined he would ever be inclined to fuck her hard over his desk.

"Harder, Severus, I'm coming!" she called, panting harder and clutching onto him for dear life. He complied willingly, pumping harder into her and hitting her womb as he neared his own completion, firing his load into her channel as she came hard, gasping for breath and calling his name.

He remained hovering over her for a moment, kissing her neck affectionately and brushing his hands up and down her sides. She would never have guessed he could be so tender; this softness seemed so out of character to the man she thought she knew. Was it possible this was more than just a quick, satisfying screw to him too? He extricated himself from her grasp and cleaned them both up.

"I think you have just enough time to get some lunch before your next class." He said sheepishly, unsure what to say next in this situation.

"Thank you Severus, I feel much better now." She replied shyly. "I... I'd like to do this again sometime, if you like." She added. He took her hand and looked at the big hearted Hufflepuff who had accepted him into her life so readily.

"I should like that very much Georgia." He replied, kissing her softly before letting her go.

Much later that evening, while checking his office before retiring to his rooms, he noticed something small and white in a corner that should not have been there.

He picked the item up and discovered to his shock that it was Georgia's knickers, still infused with the heady scent of her arousal. He smiled to himself and pocketed the garment before heading off to his rooms for the night, pleasantly distracted with the thought of his young paramour having to walk around all afternoon without underwear.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark - Chapter 4

The following Saturday, Professor Sprout escorted Georgia to see Madam Pomfrey while the hospital wing was quiet and the other students were at Hogsmeade, so as not to arouse suspicion. When they arrived, madam Pomfrey showed them both to a bed behind a curtain so they would have some privacy should an emergency case turn up.

"Now Miss Callaghan, just lie back on the bed and make yourself comfortable." Pomfrey said while Sprout hovered, concerned for her student.

"I'm just going to perform a little charm to find out if you're pregnant. It won't hurt but it may tingle." She said calmly. Georgia smiled nervously as the nurse waved her wand over her stomach in complicated swirls and flicks.

After a while, Madam Pomfrey sat beside the bed and sighed.

"All clear. No sign of pregnancy yet. However these things take time and the sperm and egg may still be inside your body, unfertilised as yet. I can give you a potion but this charm is very strong. There is every chance you may still end up pregnant. I'm sorry, I wish I could do more for you but even Professor Flitwick said that once cast, this charm is too risky to remove. We could end up leaving you permanently infertile." Poppy warned.

"It's ok Madam Pomfrey. Thank you so much or trying to help. I'm prepared to take the consequences of my actions. I've had time to think this through and I'm ready, come what may." Georgia said with conviction. Pomfrey stared at her, surprised.

"Whatever possessed you to place yourself at risk like that, for Professor Snape of all people? I can't imagine he's ever been particularly kind to you." She wondered aloud.

"He risked his life to bring Voldemort down. I'm a Muggleborn, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have been safe to come to Hogwarts at all. I might even have faced a worse fate at the hands of the Death Eaters. I'm grateful for that and proud to have been able to return the favour. And no, he hasn't been particularly nice over the past six years however he has since the incident, and has been incredibly supportive in helping me get back into Potions so I can become a Healer." Georgia explained.

Pomfrey seemed even more shocked but Sprout looked proud. She _was_ proud; not that the poor girl was perhaps going to be the first schoolgirl mum Hogwarts had had in fifty years, but of her loyalty to the school and its teachers and her sense of duty to someone who she believed had done her a service.

"And if the worst comes to be and you are pregnant?" Pomfrey asked.

"I suppose I'll just have to tell my parents what happened but I think I'd decide to keep it. It wouldn't feel right to abort." She replied.

"But no-one would think any less of you. You _were_ raped after all." Pomfrey assured her.

"That isn't the baby's fault! Don't worry about me, it might never happen. How long till we know?" Georgia said. Truth be told, she wanted to know what Snape's opinion would be before she made her final decision, but she couldn't tell them that.

"I'll want to see you in a week for a check-up. We'll cast the charm then and we'll know for certain." She said.

Later that day, Georgia made her way down to the dungeons and knocked firmly on the door to Snape's office.

"Enter." His rather bored sounding voice called. She pushed the door open slowly, peeping round it.

"Professor Snape? Are you busy?" she asked tentatively. He looked up and smiled.

"Georgia, come in. Shut the door." As she entered the room and pushed the heavy door shut, he crossed the room quickly and when she turned around to face him he was in front of her. Before she could say anything, he bent down and kissed her deeply, a kiss full of longing. Apparently he'd missed her!

"Are you alright? What brings you down here?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've just come from the Hospital wing. They told me they can't remove the curse, they have to let it diminish on its own. It should have worn off by next week." She told him as he began to remove her long chunky cardigan, trailing little kisses down her neck.

"Sir... Severus, I'm not pregnant..." She gasped as her hands went to his chest to push him back but, melting under his passionate kisses she settled them there stroking over the rough fabric.

"Good." He said huskily, placing his hands on her waist, under her t-shirt, and pulling her closer.

"Yet. I'm not pregnant yet. Let me finish. I could conceive with the egg and sperm still in my body, or over the next few days." She said, stepping back for a moment.

He looked at her with disappointment. She took his hands in hers to emphasise her words and reassure him she wasn't rejecting him; she just needed him to hear her out.

"They explained how it works. The charm forces the body to release an egg and holds it there for two weeks. During that time it also traps any sperm that enter the womb there too in active state so that the woman is more likely to conceive. Since last Monday, until next Saturday, I have been holding a fertile egg held in ideal conditions with any and all sperm that enters my body. They gave me a Contraceptive Potion but apparently the Charm will most likely override it." She warned him.

He looked thoughtful while she explained this to him.

"If that's true then if the Charm worked, we're already too late and if it didn't work then the Contraceptive Potion will work." He reasoned, reaching for her again. This time she stepped into his arms with a smile.

"I suppose I can't argue with that logic." She said, kissing him back.

"Of course not. A little advice; never argue with a Slytherin, you will never win." He replied with a smirk before lifting her off her feet, causing her to squeal with delight.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"My room. You realise we have never made love in a bed." He remarked.

"You're right we haven't." She said. She wasn't very experienced with relationships but she knew this meant something had changed between them.

This wasn't just a quick fumble between classes or satisfying shag with a willing partner. He could have taken her in the office or the classroom. He could have transfigured a desk into a bed if that was what he wanted. Yet he chose to allow her into his private rooms, his personal space. What had he said before about making love? He'd never said that before. Did he perhaps have feelings for her too?

He laid her on his bed as gently as if she were made of fine china, lying down beside her and leaning over her and kissing her deeply again, melting her into the mattress. She felt as though her flesh were on fire under the torment of his feather light touches over her bare skin as he edged her t-shirt up and over her head.

Desperately, she began undoing his buttons, arching her body toward him in a silent plea for more contact. Leaning lazily on one arm, he began kissing the exposed flesh of her chest and stomach. He splayed his free hand over her knee, tracing delicately over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, moving upward to her heated core.

Driven by lust and instinct, Georgia pushed Snape to the bed surprising him with her sudden wilfulness. She began to kiss and lick all over his thin, wiry torso.

"God you taste good." She moaned, taking his nipple into her mouth, suckling then flicking it with her tongue as he had with hers, causing him to groan with need.

He used her occupation to rid her of her remaining clothes, although concentrating on the task was difficult while her questing lips and tongue moved lower, over his abdomen now, lightly drawing her teeth over his protruding hipbone while her hands worked to remove his trousers. She pushed both his trousers and his boxers down as one to reveal his erection jutting up at her, her head hovering over it. She looked up at him with an impish look and licked her lips and he thought he was going to spend right there.

"I've never done this before so you're going to have to teach me." She said.

"Georgia, you don't have to...!" he began but she dipped her head and took as much of him in as she could. She let him slide out of her, sucking as her head rose and gripped him firmly at the base looking up at him for encouragement. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth dropped open in shock and pleasure.

She took that as a good sign and dipped her head again, flicking her tongue out to taste him. He tasted salty and she liked it. So did he by the sound of it. She continued to lick him up and down, encouraged by his moans. He shifted under her, kicking his trousers to the floor so he could spread his legs; allowing her to get closer, kneeling between his thighs.

She remembered the girls in her dorm gossiping about sex, saying something about treating it like a lollipop.

She began to lick and suck him like a tasty treat, alternating between trailing her tongue up and down his length and taking it as deep as she could into her mouth, sucking and teasing. This became too much for Snape, who tangled his hands in her hair, pressing on her head to dictate the pace. For a moment he forgot himself and thrust sharply into her mouth, making her choke and gag.

"I'm sorry Georgia," he said, pulling her up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Was that ok?" she asked nervously.

"You were wonderful." He said, smiling and kissing her hungrily, pushing her back onto the bed and settling between her legs.

"I wanted to return the favour." She smiled shyly.

"For your first time you did exceptionally well." He said, running his hand firmly over her body toward her already damp slit.

Leaning down he kissed her soundly, his tongue stroking hers forcefully as he slipped a calloused finger into her dripping sex. She raised her hips in silent supplication, aching for more. She could feel his hard cock pressing into her hip and she gripped his back harder.

"Please Severus, now. I want you now." She begged.

He spread her wet folds with his fingers and guided himself slowly into her. He would never get used to this; a lovely young woman laid bare for him, desperate for his touches, begging for him to make love to her. He was sure he had died and no-one had told him!

And he was going to make love to her, not the frenzied couplings they had shared before. He felt something for her now, something he didn't quite understand. He wanted to be with her always, protect her, hold her. He needed her. She was his salvation, his passion... his woman. He realised he wanted no other woman and would suffer no other man to touch her. Was this what love was really about? Not mooning over some girl who never saw him as anything more than a best friend, who never spent her time dreaming about having him in her bed as Georgia did. She may not have been an extraordinary student but she was certainly a very special witch.

He concentrated on expressing the depth of his feeling for her into every slow deep thrust, every breathtaking kiss, and she felt it. She felt the change in him and thought she would just die of pleasure with how much love and passion she felt from him. He made her feel so fulfilled, so loved. His touch was all over her, his body covered hers. She felt surrounded, shrouded in his body, covered with his love. The way he filled her, so deep inside, she felt she would always ache for him until he filled her once more, like he was a missing part of her. She slid her hands to his buttocks, pulling him deeper into her and thrusting her hips to meet his.

He knew then that she was close to her climax and placed his hands under her hips, tilting them to hit the spot he knew would drive her wild. He pumped harder and faster into her, moving his mouth to her hard pink nipples, suckling them firmly. It was too much stimulation for her and she came harder than she had before, clawing him with her nails and screaming incoherently, thrashing about beneath him. Her convulsions deep within her were strong enough to send him over the edge, gripping her hips hard as he shot his seed into her with a grunt. He collapsed beside her, his am resting across her chest and his hand curled around her breast. She didn't move, just lay there with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Georgia?" he said, kissing her breast softly.

"Yes?" she gasped.

"Stay?" he asked, wrapping his arm tightly around her.

"Yes." She replied, turning on her side to face him.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I love you." She said, reaching out to him.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her once more. And he meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark- chapter 5

Sunday morning, Georgia woke in an unfamiliar bed and was confused for a moment till she saw the dark hair of her teacher and lover spilled across the pillow. Smiling to herself she rolled over to where he lay and curled under his arm, resting her head on his chest and her arms around his waist, pressing her body against him and sighing contentedly went back to sleep.

Severus opened his eyes to find his young lover and student cocooned in his arms, her head on his chest and her delightfully naked body pressed against his. Unfortunately one slender, smooth leg was curved uncomfortably around his morning wood and lay heavily on his bladder. He stroked her arm gently to wake her.

"Good morning Georgia." He whispered.

"Morning Severus!" She yawned through a smile, blinking blearily up at him. He shifted in her arms, kissing her quickly before slipping out of the bed to perform his morning ablutions. When he returned, she was sprawled fully across his bed, smiling sleepily up at him.

"My turn." She said, padding into his bathroom. He wondered what he should do now. It had been a long time since he'd brought a woman home, longer still since one had stayed in the morning. He decided to climb back into bed where it was warm. When Georgia returned she dove under the covers next to him and curled up to him once more.

"Mmm, this is nice." She murmured happily and silently Snape agreed. There was something strangely pleasant about waking to find a naked witch in his arms.

"Severus. Last night was... wow! I um... I just want you to know I meant what I said. I do love you." She said nervously. He smiled slightly and held her close.

"And I love you Georgia. I haven't felt this happy in a long time and I owe it all to you." He replied, kissing her head.

"I know I told you yesterday what Madam Pomfrey said about the Conceptus charm but you never told me how you felt about it." She began.

"I fail to see how it has anything to do with me." He replied obtusely.

"Well if I do end up being pregnant, I want to keep the baby myself. I wouldn't ask anything of you, only what you wanted to do. I just want to know what your feelings and wishes would be." She explained. He was astounded. Firstly that she intended to take responsibility for the situation and potential child herself, and secondly that she made no expectations of support, financial or emotional from him. He tilted her face to look at him.

"Georgia, I have never been particularly enamoured of the idea of parenthood. However If you are carrying my child, I would stand by you and help you raise our child. I would be willing to marry you if that was what you wanted I would do this not only out of duty to my responsibilities but because I care about you and want to be with you." He replied.

"Really? You'd marry me?" she asked, shocked.

"If it was what you wanted." He replied.

"Is it what you want?" she asked warily. He sighed. They were approaching an emotional minefield; he would have to tread carefully to get his meaning across without hurting her or giving her the wrong idea.

"It is a little too early in our relationship to be thinking of marriage I think, however if we were expecting a child I would want our child to grow up in a stable home and I could save you a great deal of shame and gossip by giving you my name. It would not be forcing my hand, merely speeding up a choice I would most likely make anyway." He assured her. She looked a little disappointed with his answer. "I do not believe it would be unpleasant being married to such a lovely young woman as yourself but I think that day is a long way ahead of us. There is plenty of time for you to get bored of putting up with your bad tempered old Potions professor yet." He added with a wry smile.

"I could never get bored of you Severus." She smiled and began kissing him all over. "I can't get enough of you." She added, touching and kissing as much of him as she could. For a while he merely lay there, submitting to her ministrations. Suddenly he tipped his hips sharply, throwing her backwards onto the bed. Settling between her thighs he began kissing and nibbling at her neck.

"Your turn now." He growled, teasing her by stroking the tip of his shaft up and down her moist entrance, pulling back when she raised her hips, trying desperately to relieve the ache between her legs. She whimpered in frustration and he chuckled darkly. Wordlessly he moved down her body to suckle her breast, one hand playing with her other nipple, his other hand firmly holding her hips down on the bed.

"Please Severus!" she begged. He looked down at her, his face impassive but with a lustful glint in his eyes. She shivered under the scrutiny of his intense gaze.

"Do you want me?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, please, I want you so much; now and always." She moaned. He claimed her mouth in a ferocious kiss as he entered her swiftly. She gasped into his mouth and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue against hers, kissing her into submission. She lost all reason, abandoning herself to his passion, ardently reciprocating his kiss. Her hands moved firmly and slowly over every part of him, committing to memory every muscle, bone, scar and sinew. He fucked her as though it were his final hour, as if there were no tomorrow for the two of them. She couldn't last long. He was so passionate and she felt so wanted.

"Harder, oh gods fuck me!" she gasped. He was surprised but happily complied with her request, gripping her hips and slamming into her with all his might. She came so hard, so quickly that she felt as though she was dying. He followed soon after, rearing up and throwing his head back as he spilled his seed into her. They both remained entangled, shuddering and gasping for some time; dozing exhaustedly somewhere between waking and sleeping. Georgia reached out and stroked his hair behind his ear fondly.

"You look so happy." She said dreamily.

"And with good reason. I have just had a beautiful young woman writhing beneath me and begging me to 'fuck her hard'. I'd say that was good reason to be so." He replied with a smirk.

"Smug bastard." She grumbled making him chuckle.

"I am very happy." he assured her.

"Me too, I never want this to end." She sighed with a contented smile.

"I'm not going anywhere Georgia. I am yours as much as you are mine." He replied, kissing her once more.

Some time later Georgia arrived in her dormitory, just before Susan and Hannah returned.

"Where were you last night?" Susan asked.

"Oh, Hospital wing. After... you know... I have to go for regular check-ups." She lied.

"It's just that Justin Finch-Fletchley was asking after you all yesterday. I think he wanted to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him." Susan said with a conspiratorial wink.

"Oh! Erm, that's ... nice of him." She stammered. Nearly seven years with no date and now she has a steady boyfriend someone is interested! Susan looked at her oddly.

"Yes it is, but obviously it's too late now. What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's just that Madam Pomfrey wants to make sure I don't have any long term effects from whatever those Death Eaters hit me with. Some of these things have delayed reactions apparently." She said truthfully. She hated lying to her friends but knew no-one must know of her illicit affair or what really happened in the dungeons.

"Sorry to hear that George, really I am. Still you seem to be ok, let's hope you stay that way." Susan replied. Georgia gave her a friendly smile, lying down to finish her homework.

"Thanks Susan, I'm sure I will be."


	6. Chapter 6

In The Dungeon deep and dark – Chapter 6

On Monday morning, Georgia picked distractedly through her muesli, eating all the raisins first and flicking the hazelnuts onto the table for random owls to pick at.

"Hello Georgia, may I sit here?" a voice brought her from her reverie.

" Oh, Justin, hi. Um ok." She stuttered.

"I was looking for you on Saturday. I had hoped to see you in Hogsmeade."

"Yes, I heard. I'm sorry; I was in the Hospital wing."

"Professor Sprout said you might be there. I looked for you yesterday too. I wanted to wish you well."

"I needed to speak to Professor Snape so I went straight to his office after I was released and went straight to my Dorm to finish Flitwick's essay. Look Justin, I don't mean to be rude but is this conversation going anywhere because we'll be late for Potions if we don't move soon."

"No, not at all. I just wanted to see if you were alright. Terrible what happened to you, eh? Just wanted you to know, all of Hufflepuff supports you and your friends are always there if you need to talk or anything." He blustered. Georgia couldn't help but smile; he might be a little pompous sometimes but he meant well.

"Thank you Justin, It was good of you to be concerned." She said kindly, a little guilty for snapping at him.

When she got to potions class, Susan was sitting with Zacharias Smith, leaving the seat next to Georgia free for...

"Hello again Georgia!" Justin said brightly.

"Hello Justin." She replied with a tight smile. When Snape came in she looked at him with a confused expression. He was glaring at Justin as though he were a fly hovering over a perfect potion, dangerously close to ruining it.

"Today's potion is one which is frequently seen on the NEWT practical examination. Therefore I expect you all to pay close attention. Those of you who fail to produce it to the required standard will be returning to repeat it on your own time. Begin." He flicked his wand irritably at the board and the ingredients and instructions appeared. Georgia was interested immediately. It was a complicated Healing draught. She would need to know it if she got into the St Mungo's training programme. She all but ran to the student store cupboard and started work right away.

"Keen, aren't you Georgia?" Justin asked amusedly.

"Can't talk; working." She hissed just as Snape walked by, making him smirk.

"Mr Finch-Fletchley, this potion does not require discussion." He said silkily. Georgia shot Snape a grateful look as Justin returned to his cauldron. Thankfully she managed to get the rest of the lesson over in blessed silence, concentrating diligently on her work. When it got to the stage where she could leave it to simmer for 15 minutes she tidied up her work area, shooting a smug look round the class to see that she was actually ahead of most of the class for a change. In fact only Granger was at the same stage, whispering instructions and encouragement to Harry and Ron as usual. Georgia returned to the student store cupboard to collect the dried Chinese Chomping Cabbage for the next stage.

"You're doing well today." Said a light voice behind her.

"Hermione! Thanks. Do you need the cabbage?" Georgia said as she turned.

"Yes, after you though." She replied. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while actually"

"Really? Why?" Georgia asked, surprised.

"Well, I heard the rumours about the attack on you and Professor Snape and I think it's really brave of you to come back to Potions class after everything." Hermione said earnestly.

"Thanks. I don't want to let them ruin my life. I chose to work hard to earn my place in this class, I need a Potions NEWT. I refuse to allow a bunch of deranged fugitives make my life choices for me." She replied.

"You seem to be dealing with it well." Hermione remarked.

"I had a long talk to Professor Snape about it when we woke up in the Hospital Wing. It really helped."

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes, because we went through it together, I feel more comfortable talking to him about it. He's not as bad as people think you know." Georgia defended.

"I know, he helped Harry so much he was pretty much responsible for Voldemort's downfall. I just can't see him as the friendly type, not like Professor Lupin." Hermione added. Everyone knew the trio were on good terms with the returning DADA teacher.

"Not usually, I suppose but he has been there for me. He's become, if not a true friend, certainly a confidant." Georgia replied. Hermione gave her a strange look as she exited the cupboard.

Draco Malfoy noticed the two Muggleborns had been in the cupboard for a suspiciously long time and couldn't resist having a dig.

"Callaghan! Been lezzing off in the closet with Granger have you?" he sneered.

"Get shagged Malfoy, the only faggot in this class is you." Georgia quipped back, causing the others to laugh as she made her way back to her cauldron.

"Quiet!" Snape called them to order. "Ten points from Hufflepuff for profanity Miss Callaghan."

"But Sir, Malfoy made a crude remark to her first!" defended Justin.

"Another ten for interfering Mr Finch-Fletchley; now concentrate on that amorphous glop that vaguely passes for your potion." Snape snarled.

"Leave it Justin, I should have just ignored Malfoy. It was only a joke, right Draco?"

"Of course Georgia. How can you be gay when you're sleeping with me?" Malfoy replied with a laugh and a saucy grin.

"You wish Malfoy." She joked back.

"Ten minutes remain. " Snape warned them. Georgia finished her potion, it looked right at least, and bottled it up, placing her sample on Snape's desk and went to clear up.

"Why'd you stick up for Malfoy?" Ron asked grumpily when she passed.

"He was only joking. Not all the Slytherins are so bad and he is trying to be good. His banter is actually funny once you learn not to take it seriously." She replied with a shrug. Ron merely goggled at her like she was mad.

"Time is upon us Ladies and Gentlemen." Snape informed them, his voice dripping with disdain."Those of you who are still so incompetent as to fail to produce a satisfactory potion at the standard which you are supposed to have attained after nearly seven years will receive an appointment in due time to repeat your efforts. Miss Callaghan, remain behind; I wish to speak to you about your filthy mouth."

"Ooh! I can think of a good use for that dirty mouth." Draco taunted and Georgia gave him the two finger salute.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy, do you want a detention?" Snape said wearily. Malfoy winked at her and sauntered out of the class. Justin hovered by her side uncertainly.

"It's ok Justin, you don't need to wait for me. I'm not in that much trouble." She assured him. He shot Snape a look but quailed under his icy glare and left with the others.

Snape locked the door behind them and stalked menacingly toward Georgia.

"I'm sorry for swearing Professor. I know I shouldn't have let Malfoy push my buttons." She said penitently.

"Perhaps not, however I believe the boy had an excellent idea regarding a better use for that dirty mouth of yours." He said with a smirk.

"What?" she gaped. She had expected a telling off. Was he really propositioning her in between classes? He lifted her onto the nearest bench, kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her hands in his hair, moaning as he kneaded her breasts through her clothes.

"Why was Finch-Fletchley following you around today?" he asked her between melting kisses.

"Susan says he's interested in me. I've given him no encouragement but I can't reject him without giving him good reason. It's well known I haven't had a boyfriend and I can hardly tell him I'm sleeping with you, can I?" she replied. His kisses moved to her throat, his hands stroking her thighs slowly pushed up her skirt.

"Sir, in here? Right now?" she gasped.

"Please Georgia, I want you now." He moaned, his kisses trailing to the valley between her breasts. His fingers trailed teasingly at the edges of her underwear.

"Mmm, yes!" She moaned. She reached out and pulled him closer, undoing his trousers and releasing his throbbing cock. He hissed as the cold air hit his flesh and went to remove her robe but she stopped him, suddenly reticent.

"I want to keep them on. Just when we're in here. Please?" she petitioned. He realised how embarrassed she must have been when she was forced to undress in that very classroom. He imagined she must be uncomfortable at the comparison.

"As you wish my love." He said softly, slipping her underwear off and kissing her reassuringly, keeping her mind in the present. He pushed her skirt up around her waist and slowly entered her moist channel.

"I've missed you." He said, thrusting deeply into her.

"I missed you too." She replied, panting as he filled her over and over. Her tight hot cunt drove him frantic. He had wanted to do this since she had walked into his classroom that morning. He knew her lessons with him were going to get very difficult for him.

"Say my name Georgia." He begged as he came close to his climax.

"Severus, oh god Severus that's so good." She moaned, sending him over the edge and he shot his load into her, dripping onto the desk beneath her. He kissed her lovingly before slipping out of her and cleaning them both up with a quick Scourgify.

"I'm sorry Georgia, that was rather selfish of me." He said apologetically.

"It's ok, I still enjoyed it. Besides, you can always make it up to me later." She said with a wink.

"We shall see." He replied, kissing her deeply once more. "Time for you to go though. Who do you have next lesson?" he asked.

"Flitwick." She replied. Only three floors up and in the same block of the castle.

"Tell him I gave you a lecture and send him to me if he complains you were late." He replied and watched as his lifeline skipped out his door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Those of you who are major fans of the Snape/OC ship, find my group on and join. It's The Half Blood Prince's Consorts. If you're not on Mugglespace; Join!! Also many thanks to all my reviewers and anyone who's sent me a message or put me on your watch list / story -Blood Prince's consortHalf Blood

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark- chapter 7

Georgia and Severus continued their torrid affair, meeting as often as they could. They took great care not to get caught, but the risks they took became greater and the thrills they got from making love just before a class was due to begin were amazing. Having admitted the depth of their feelings for one another hadn't detracted from the passionate side of their relationship, in fact it fuelled it. Severus was not therefore surprised to find a note in her handwriting one afternoon in March.

'**Dear S,**

**I need to speak to you in private, it's important. Please let me know.**

**G.'**

He wondered what could be so important and worried briefly that she might want to call an end to their relationship. She had after all been seen out with that Finch-Fletchley boy an awful lot lately and they seemed to be quite friendly. He shook the jealous thoughts from his head and penned a reply to her brief missive.

When Georgia returned to her dorm room she found a small sealed parchment on her pillow. She looked curiously over to Hannah Abbott who was sat on her bed doing Herbology homework.

"You've got some mail there Georgie, I was just about to come looking for you." She said. Georgia gave her a suspicious look. "Don't worry, I didn't read it! It's charmed so only you can open it anyway; damn thing burned me when I tried to pick it up to find you."

"Sorry about that Hannah, thanks anyway." Georgia replied. She sat on her bed and drew the curtains around her bed, leaving only a chink of light to read by and broke the seal.

'**Dearest Georgia,**

**Meet me in the library at midnight; near the Restricted Section. Use a Disillusionment Charm to avoid detection.**

**-S.'**

She set her alarm to go off at 11:30 and got ready for bed. She had an enchanted alarm clock; a present from Susan who had decided one year that they had all had enough of her Muggle alarm. When set with a tap of her wand, it would only wake the owner, allowing everyone else to sleep in.

Georgia was just in the middle of a lovely dream, (she and Severus were making love in a meadow of wild flowers when she was awoken by a tinny tinkling chime. Blearily rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she remembered why she had set the alarm and quickly grabbed her wand and her dressing gown. Tying the belt on the fluffy white robe, she tapped herself on the head with her wand and felt the strange sensation of an egg being cracked on her head and a cold runny substance pouring over her as the enchantment took effect.

Padding barefoot through the castle in the cold of early spring wasn't exactly comfortable, but it ensured her footsteps were silent. That and she knew Snape would royally take the piss if he saw her fluffy bunny slippers! Fortunately managing to avoid Filch and Mrs Norris, she got into the library with only moments to spare. Snape was there; sat on a table with his long legs stretched out in front of him, irritably picking at imaginary pieces of lint on his robes while waiting for her. She thought he looked mesmerising illuminated by the single lamp; his pale skin a striking contrast to his black hair and robes in the darkness. He seemed in that moment quite as vampiric as the younger students believed, but breathtakingly so. She knew she would willingly offer herself up as his victim and become his undead consort!

"Severus?" she whispered. He jolted to his feet.

"Where are you?" he asked quietly.

"Here; one minute. Finite Incantatem." She whispered, undoing the charm. She stepped close to him and stood on tiptoes to press a small kiss to his lips.

"What did you need to talk about?" he asked.

"Good and bad news. The good news is I went to Madam Pomfrey today and she said I'm all clear, I'm not pregnant and the charm has been fully negated. The bad news is, now that I've been given the all clear, my parents will have to be told the full story of what happened. Thankfully, as they are Muggles they are unlikely to come up to the school but they will no doubt be angry with me for not telling them way back in January, and if your name is mentioned, they may write angry letters to you as well as Dumbledore and Sprout." She warned him.

"Is that everything?" he asked

"Yes. No; I missed you today and yesterday." She replied.

"Well, I am relieved that you are not pregnant and I hope your parents do not give you too much trouble. However I am concerned that you seem to be spending altogether too much time with Finch-Fletchley. Tell me what exactly is the nature of your interest in him?" he asked, just a tone softer than his teaching voice.

"Severus, surely you aren't jealous of him? Darling no-one can compare to you. He's a friend; nothing more. I know he would have liked there to be more but I have told him in no uncertain terms that I don't want a boyfriend right now and he has said he is content with friendship. He really is quite sweet and honourable; he won't press me for more than I am willing to offer. It's you I love Severus." She assured him.

"I'm sorry Georgia. I ought to have trusted you. It's just that I am aware how very young you are to be thinking of committing yourself to one man; especially one so much older than you. I would understand if your feelings changed, but I would expect you to be honest with me first." He said, taking her hand.

"My feelings haven't changed, far from it. You should know by now that I would follow you anywhere and give up anything to be with you. I want to be with you always." She replied. He pulled her to him and captured her lips in a passionate embrace. Further thought on the subject was lost to them both as his hands found their way under her dressing gown to the silky nightdress beneath.

"Is this new?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Bought it last Hogsmeade weekend." She replied sheepishly. He claimed her mouth with his once more and lifted her onto the long table, his hands roaming her warm body under the flimsy cream slip.

"In the library Severus?" she asked amusedly. He gave her a small smile

"Well, it is something I've wanted to try since my fourth year." He confessed.

"The main library or the restricted section?" she asked teasingly.

"Just the library, however I do like your suggestion." He smirked and pulled her back off the table and led her to the Restricted Section. "I spent much of my teenage years in here studying the Dark Arts." He said as he led her to what was once his favourite haunt; a small snug with a desk and chair. He lifted her easily onto the desk once more and she allowed the robe to fall from her shoulders, her nipples peaking in the cold air. Snape reached out and pinched them between his fingers, then palmed them, pulling her closer for another heated kiss. Georgia worked on his coat buttons from the bottom up, undoing his trousers but leaving the shirt and freeing his burgeoning cock. He replaced one of the hands on her breast with his mouth, having pulled down the flimsy negligee, freeing it to push the skirt up and expose her dripping sex, positioning himself at her entrance and pushing slowly and firmly into her. She gasped at the first contact but began to moan in delight as the familiar feel of his hardness filled her, slamming into her body again and again. She ran her hands up and down his thin, wiry body, eventually settling on his arse, pulling him closer into her and holding on tightly as his thrusts became harder and shorter. It was a good thing the table was heavy and pushed against the wall or the noise of wood sliding against the stone floor would have brought Filch and Mrs Norris running. The only sounds in the silent library were heavy breathing, the soft slap of bodies meeting and the quiet groans of Georgia's pleasure, muffled by Severus' coat as she buried her face in his shoulder. Soon they were both shaking in the throes of shared orgasm, gripping each other tight as they surrendered to their blissful release. They kissed long and breathlessly as their shudders subsided.

"Was it as good as your fantasy?" she asked after a while.

"Even better." He smiled down at her.

"Anywhere else in the castle you wanted to try?" she asked shyly. He grinned even wider.

"I'm sure I could think of a few places." He said as he cleaned them both up.

"Good, then make a list so we can work through it." She replied saucily, shocking him.

"After all we have only a few months left to complete the list." He mused. Her smile faltered.

"And what then?" she asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I want to continue this relationship with you Georgia. I do love you, but I confess it will be difficult for us to conduct a long distance relationship with you at St Mungo's and myself here. However I do not always wish to remain here at Hogwarts. I tire of teaching brainless ninnies year after year and have one or two plans for retirement. As yet though I have no idea which or when they will be implemented. We shall have to make plans nearer the end of the year." He told her.

"Good, because after what we've been through I would hate it if Graduation meant losing you too." She replied, gazing adoringly into his dark eyes.

"If you truly wish to be with me, I will not let anything or anyone stand in our way." He vowed, kissing her soundly.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark- chapter 8

Georgia and Justin had finished a particularly complex poison antidote when Snape stood and addressed the class.

"I have finished collating your marks for last term and the following students will have catch-up appointments with me this weekend." He began, handing out appointment slips. "Potter, Weasley, Abbott. Malfoy, I expected better from you. And Callaghan." He sneered at them all as he shoved the parchment under their noses.

"Aw, tough luck there Georgia." Justin said sympathetically.

"It's ok." She said with a half smile, noting that her appointment was quite late in the evening and probably the last one.

Hermione caught up with her after class.

"Georgia, that was completely unfair of Professor Snape. You've been doing really well all term. I noticed your potions are nearly always perfect. You should complain to Professor Sprout." She said indignantly.

"No, it's ok Hermione, as far as I'm concerned it's an excellent opportunity for extra practice. I need all the help I can get if I want to become a Healer." Georgia replied with a shrug.

"Still, I thought you said Snape was being nice to you?" she asked

"No, I said he listened to me after I was assaulted. There's a big difference and I would never expect preferential treatment because of that."Georgia defended.

"Of course not, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Hermione apologised.

"Don't worry about it 'Mione, I'll just do the detention quietly, it's no big deal."Georgia said, walking off and leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Hermione wasn't ready to let this go so easily. She had found another cause to champion and was determined to fight Georgia's corner with or without her help. She hated the idea of Snape bullying yet another shy and frightened student. After having complained to Professors Sprout and Lupin, both to no avail, she determined to take a more proactive approach. Sprout said it was up to Georgia to complain and Lupin said he would need evidence of mistreatment before they could take a complaint to the headmaster. So Hermione decided to get some evidence. She believed that the last thing Georgia needed after her attack was further torture in the dungeons and perhaps once someone else had evidence, she might not be so frightened of making a complaint against him. So, on Saturday evening she asked harry to find out the time of Georgia's appointment and, borrowing the Invisibility Cloak and Extendable Ears and waited in the corridor to see what horrors Snape had in store for the poor, quiet Hufflepuff.

Georgia turned up to her detention in a black and white check pleated skirt and black cardigan buttoned up as a jumper with heeled black crocodile loafers, both charming and practical. Hermione almost didn't recognise her out of her robes. She knocked and waited patiently. Snape wrenched the door open in a snit.

"We are still working, come in and wait." He barked and she cringed a little and slunk in meekly. Hermione unrolled the Extendable Ears and frowned. 'He had started on her already and she hadn't even done anything.' She thought furiously. She began listening in to the strange conversation.

"Mr Malfoy will be finished shortly Miss Callaghan, in the meantime you may sit there and wait." Snape stated simply.

"Ok, Hi Draco." Georgia said brightly.

"Hey Georgia, sorry for running over, I'll be finished up in a minute. All I have to do is clear up." He replied.

'_Malfoy being civil to a Muggleborn? Wow, he must be really trying to distance himself from his father's reputation.'_ Hermione thought.

"Just prolonging my agony eh?" Georgia joked and Malfoy laughed. "What did you do to piss Snape off then?" she asked in a low voice.

"Just the usual Malfoy charm; apparently I'm in need of an attitude adjustment!" Malfoy drawled and it was Georgia's turn to snort in amusement.

"You can leave that now Malfoy and in future I expect your full attention and effort in my classroom." Snape said.

"Yes Sir." Malfoy said in a cheeky tone but seemed to get away with it. Hermione moved quickly to let Malfoy exit without being discovered there. As soon as the door shut, Hermione dashed back to her place against the door and got the Extendable ear out again.

"Miss Callaghan, any news from your parents?" he began

"Yes Sir, one letter just saying how disappointed they are that I didn't confide in them and how they should have been there for me, the usual." She replied. "Did they write to you?"

"No, not yet at least." He answered.

'_Why would Georgia's parents write to Snape?'_ Hermione wondered.

"Come here Georgia." Snape commanded suddenly. Hermione heard the shuffle of feet as Georgia did as she was told, then a rustling sound and a moan. She panicked, wondering what Snape could have done to her classmate and furiously worked on undoing Snape's wards and charmed a one way window so she could see what had happened while she worked on the locking spells. She was shocked and appalled by what she saw. Snape was leaning over Georgia, kissing her forcefully while the poor girl was pressed to the desk, pinned in place by the larger body of her professor. Hermione was about to tear in there and rescue her when she noticed Georgia's hands slide up Snape's shoulders and tangle in his hair.

"Oh Severus, I've missed you so much." Georgia gasped lustfully.

"Finally, I have you to myself; no-one will disturb us for the rest of the evening." Snape said, his rich, velvety voice infused with a tone Hermione had never heard before.

'_An affair?! Georgia Callaghan was having an affair with Professor Snape?'_ Hermione thought in shock. Off all the possible scenarios, she hadn't expected this! _'But how far had they taken it?'_ she told herself she only needed to know from the moral standpoint as Head Girl, she wasn't in the slightest bit curious about her teacher's sex life. And of course his voice hadn't had the slightest effect on her at all, dripping with lust as it was. No, she was merely collecting evidence as Georgia's delicate pale fingers laid her professor bare before them. She watched; fascinated by what Snape kept hidden beneath voluminous robes. Hermione's heart raced but she told herself it was from fear of being caught as Snape ran his skilful hands over Georgia's now naked body.

"You are so beautiful." Snape told her reverently and Hermione wished someone –anyone- would say that to her. She didn't know much about sex beyond the basic physics of the act but she figured he must be good judging by the soft mewling sounds Georgia made as he kissed and caressed her body. Suddenly, Hermione's blood ran cold as she watched Georgia's grey painted nails scrape gently down his torso making him groan, throwing his head back in ecstasy as she began to work on undoing his trousers.

'_This was it._' She thought. '_Dare she stay and watch her professor, hard and aroused, as he engages in relations with a student?_' A combination of fear and curiosity rooted her to the spot as he was revealed in all his naked glory. If she got found out now, he'd kill her where she stood! She watched, transfixed as he entered Georgia and Hermione could now see the look of lust and delight on her face. She wondered what it felt like to have a man's engorged sex thrusting inside her like that. Judging by Georgia's cries, it felt pretty good!

"Oh Severus! Harder, please love, fill me!!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. She would never have expected that kind of wanton behaviour from the sweet, innocent looking Hufflepuff, but Snape did as she had asked, slamming into her with powerful thrusts, hard and fast. Soon Georgia was screaming out her pleasure, gripping Snape tightly as he fired his load deep into her with a grunt. Hermione realised she was panting and shaking almost as much as they were and tried to calm herself as Snape retrieved his wand from his discarded clothing and cleaned up the evidence of their combined orgasm. What surprised Hermione further was the tenderness in Snape's face as he pulled Georgia to him, stroking her hair from her face as he kissed her once more.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked her softly.

"I don't think you needed to ask, do you?" she said flirtatiously, giggling when he lifted her effortlessly and carried her through to his rooms.

Hermione ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower and collapsed in a panting heap on the bed. '_Snape was having an illicit affair with a student!'_ She didn't know what to do. She realised she had to tell someone, but could she really do that to Georgia? After all, it seemed like they really cared for each other. She knew she shouldn't have stayed to watch; she should have just gone and got another teacher. Now her hands drifted below her waistband as her mind re-played the erotic scene she had just witnessed. She knew it was wrong to be fantasising about Snape of all people but he was the only man she had ever seen like that, and his treatment of his young lover; so tender yet so passionate. She felt burning guilt and shame, bringing herself off to the mental image of her ugly, bad-tempered teacher screwing her quiet, mousy classmate but at least she had gotten it off her mind now she reasoned. Now; who to tell about what she discovered?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: no reviews for a while  and I thought u guys loved me!! Haha, oj, but siriusly, all reviews and messages welcome. Encourages me 2 keep writing. ;)

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark- chapter 9

Remus was disturbed from his reading by a loud insistent knocking on his door. He was surprised when he opened it to find Hermione stood there.

"Hermione, what brings you here on a Sunday?" he asked.

"I need to speak to you Professor Lupin. It's extremely important and I needed someone I can trust in confidence." She said. "It concerns Professor Snape." She added as he shut the door and gestured to an empty seat.

"Not this again Hermione? What ridiculous plot have the boys cooked up now? When will they learn to trust Severus?" Lupin sighed.

"This has nothing to do with either Harry or Ron. In fact I haven't even told them yet. I needed to tell an adult whose advice I could trust." She said. Lupin was surprised. He thought Hermione told Harry and Ron everything.

"This must be serious then. Go ahead, I promise to look at this objectively." He encouraged.

"As I said, it's Professor Snape. He's having an affair with one of his NEWT level students." She told him. Remus was gobsmacked. Whatever he expected her to say, it certainly hadn't been that.

"Surely not? How on earth did you come to that conclusion?" he refuted.

"I um... I caught them in a rather compromising position. They had no idea I was there." She said sheepishly.

"How compromising?" Lupin asked furiously. Like everyone else, he had forgiven Severus a lot of his past and more over the years but to take advantage of a student? Hermione said nothing.

"You mean he kissed her?"He prompted. Hermione turned beet red. "You mean more?" he gaped, eyes popping out of his head.

"I'd rather not get into details Professor, let's just say I have reason to believe they have been engaging in a consensual physical relationship for some time." She stated.

"Bloody hell!" Lupin sighed and poured himself a glass of whisky for the shock. "Who is it? Parkinson? Greengrass? Surely not Bulstrode?" he asked.

"Georgia Callaghan of Hufflepuff." Hermione said quietly.

"Her? But she's in my NEWT class too! Quiet little thing, wouldn't say boo to a goose." Lupin gasped, choking on his liquor.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd heard her last night!" Hermione said wryly. Remus coloured at the insinuation.

"You're sure about this Hermione? One hundred percent sure?" he asked.

"Yes Professor. I suspected foul play so I followed her to his office because I wanted to be sure before I made an official complaint. I thought he was terrorising her, not fucking her!" she said.

"Language Hermione!" he chided, surprised.

"Sorry Sir." She said meekly.

"Leave it with me Hermione; I'll make sure of this myself. If what you say is true, then Dumbledore will have to be told. Can I trust you not to tell anyone else until I have spoken to Dumbledore?"

"Yes sir, and I would be willing to tell him everything I heard and saw if I had to." she replied.

"Good girl, and thank you for coming to me with this." He said as he let her out of his office.

'_Snape and Callaghan eh?_' he thought in disbelief, shaking his head sadly.

When Snape took his usual seat next to Remus at the Staff Table that evening, Remus took full advantage of the coming full moon. He inhaled deeply, surreptitiously sniffing the Potions Master beside him. At first all he could smell was herbs; mainly Aconite. Of course! He had been working on the Wolfsbane potion. He felt a stab of guilt at what he was about to do when he remembered that it was Severus who helped him to stay sane during the full moon. He sniffed again; soap, covering the faint trace of female scent mixed with his own. Lupin's pupils widened. He had him now! Remus finished his meal quickly and made his way out of the Great Hall, passing by the Hufflepuff table as he did.

"Miss Callaghan, I just wanted to congratulate you on your latest test score. It seems you are improving this year, well done." he said, to cover up his wolfish sniffing. Flowery perfume barely covered the heady scent of the same womanly smell he caught on Severus' skin. A little more sniffing and he discovered the unmistakeable smell of sex. Good lord, if he stayed there any longer he'd be able to smell Severus all over her! If that wasn't enough to confirm Hermione's story, the suspicious and jealous look Snape was giving him for talking to the girl said it all. Remus left the Great Hall and with heavy heart made his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Good evening Remus, what brings you here so late?" Dumbledore asked while finishing the last few lines of his letter to the Minister.

"Bad news I'm afraid Headmaster." Lupin said in a weary voice. Dumbledore looked up and saw how utterly wretched he looked.

"Come now Remus, surely it can't be as bad as all that?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so Sir, it's ... well you see Severus..." he broke off unsure how to break the news. Dumbledore sighed.

"What has that foolish boy done now?" he asked. Remus took a deep breath.

"He's having an affair with one of his students." He said

"WHAT?!" Dumbledore's usually calm, kindly visage was contorted with rage. Remus immediately understood why Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort had ever feared. "Are you sure Remus? How do you know?" he bellowed.

"Miss Granger came upon them in a compromising position and confessed her discovery to me. Due to the impending full moon, my increased sense of smell detected their scents all over each other, confirming what she had said. It is most definitely a physical relationship." Remus said as calmly as he could, concentrating on the facts.

"Who is she Remus?" Dumbledore asked in a low dangerous tone.

"Miss Georgia Callaghan of Hufflepuff, Albus."

"No, it can't be. He wouldn't dare." Dumbledore gaped. "I warned him to be careful with the girl, look out for her. And this?!" he fumed.

"I'm sorry I had to bear such awful news, especially as Severus and I seemed to finally be able to tolerate one another." Remus said with genuine regret.

"Not at all Remus, I am grateful that you brought this matter to my attention. Would you ask Severus to come to my office please?" he asked.

Professor sprout lead a confused Georgia up the enchanted staircase to the Headmaster's study. She had no idea why she was being called there so late but she knew it couldn't be for anything good. Her confusion grew when she saw Severus stood there too, tension radiating from him.

"What's going on?" Georgia asked.

"That is precisely what I want to know Miss Callaghan." Dumbledore replied in a cold, deadly voice.

'_Oh crap, they know!'_ she thought, her eyes flickering to Severus briefly.

"It has come to my attention that the two of you have been associating in a manner not befitting a teacher and pupil of this school." Dumbledore began. Georgia swallowed nervously, but Severus remained stoic.

"What do you mean Dumbledore?" Sprout asked, surprised.

"Are you going to confess Severus or must I interrogate Miss Callaghan?" Dumbledore fumed.

"Very well, I admit it. Georgia and I have been in a relationship for months now." Snape began. "Don't look at me like that Albus; she's over eighteen and I never pressured her into anything. She came to me."

"Is this true Miss Callaghan?" Sprout asked; her voice barely more than a whisper with the shock.

"Every word of it. And I'm of age in both Muggle and Wizarding worlds; I don't understand the problem as long as we're discreet." She replied naively.

"The problem, Miss Callaghan, is that you are still a student of this school and Severus is your teacher. He is in a position of responsibility and it is against school rules and wizarding law." Dumbledore shouted. Georgia cringed at his tone.

"Don't frighten the poor girl Albus she hasn't done anything wrong." Snape defended, moving to stand beside her protectively.

"How long has this been going on?" Dumbledore asked, regaining his composure.

"The attack." Snape said quietly.

"You mean since she was abused? After all the warnings I gave you?" Albus spluttered.

"No, the attack. I told you the death Eaters forced her to perform sexual favours to save our lives. However, to spare her, I never told you she was made to perform them on me. Had the Conceptus charm succeeded, it would have been my child she carried. That was my punishment for my betrayal." He confessed, stunning the other professors. Dumbledore collapsed into his chair.

"And you Miss Callaghan, why?" he asked.

"I love him. Sounds ridiculous coming from an eighteen year old but I do Sir." She stated simply. Snape smiled briefly at her confession and surreptitiously took her hand in his, stroking the palm reassuringly.

"And you Severus?" Dumbledore hardly dare ask.

"I love her. I admit it was selfish of me not to wait until she had graduated but I would still have been with her either way." He confessed.

"I'm sorry Severus but in light of the severity of the situation I am forced to dismiss you. I shall have to find a replacement for you in time for classes tomorrow. As Miss Callaghan is of age it is up to her to press charges and it is clear she is unlikely to do so, however I am bound to write to her parents and inform them of the situation." Albus said.

"Very well Headmaster." Snape said coolly.

"Miss Callaghan, you may return to your dormitory now." Dumbledore dismissed.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked roughly. Dumbledore blinked.

"I said you may go, we only needed to hear your version of events." He said.

"Oh really? How very kind of you, but I feel that's a little unfair; Severus gets his career and reputation ruined and I get off scot free!" she said indignantly.

"Do you wish to be punished?" Dumbledore asked, confused.

"Not particularly, but I fail to see why Severus is being penalised for feeling and sharing love while I get treated like a victim. He was telling the truth, I instigated this!"

"Nevertheless, he is the adult and in a position of trust; he should have known better, been mature and guided you instead of taking advantage of your youth and naivety. Do you want me to expel you for inappropriate behaviour because I do not believe that is what would be best for you?"

"There's no need because I'm leaving." She sneered.

"WHAT?" the three adults gasped in unison.

"If Severus can't stay then I don't want to." She replied.

"Georgia, I'm not worth it. Your dream of becoming a Healer hinges on your NEWTs. Don't give that up for me." Snape urged, shocking Dumbledore and Sprout with his concern and sincerity.

"I don't care, I can do something else but I won't let you walk away from me. Not all dreams are meant to come true, but I know I'm meant to be with you." She replied, genuine love and trust evident in her eyes.

"Very well Miss Callaghan, as you wish." Dumbledore said, disappointed.

Severus and Georgia left together, descending the stairs hand in hand.

"Thank you for your loyalty." He said, wrapping his arm around her when they came to a lesser used passageway. "I wish you had completed your NEWTs but I appreciate your choice to stand by me.

"I really do love you Severus. I want to be with you always." She replied.

"What will you do now?" he asked her.

"I dunno; what will you do? You told me you had a few contingency plans." She said.

"I heard not long ago that Slug and Jiggers, the apothecary on Diagon Alley, was up for sale due to retirement and I expressed an interest some time ago intending to leave after this year. I could always speed up proceedings and take over sooner. Not many apothecaries are run by experienced Potions Masters; few are even qualified. I could offer a better class of service at least." He mused.

"Would you need an assistant then?" she asked hopefully. He looked at her and raised a brow curiously.

"Possibly. I would have to rigorously test your... abilities in the interview." He smirked before leaning down to kiss her.

"How about tonight? Let me stay with you, I don't want to go back to the dorm." She pleaded.

"I would like that, yes." He replied.

They strode quickly to his rooms, casting off their clothes as soon as they got into the bedroom. They climbed into bed together but remained content to lie in each other's arms, thinking about what just happened.

"Are you sure you're ok with me moving in with you?" she asked tentatively. He smiled and ran his hand up her leg again.

"Of course my dear, sweet Georgia." He replied. She blushed at the way his eyes were devouring the sight of her naked form. They had been physically intimate in many different ways but to have him stare at her like that made her feel so naked and exposed.

"You are so beautiful. I cannot believe this is what I will be coming home to every night from now on." He said, stroking her breast and hair.

"I'm so glad you wanted me to stay." She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him gently but he pushed her onto her back, kissing her passionately; his hands roaming her body and his knee gently nudging her thighs apart. He needed to be inside her so much right then. She was surprised how quickly he had gone from romantic to aroused, but the shock thrilled her and he found her more than ready to receive his member inside her.

"Oh Severus yes." She gasped as he filled her. She had barely time to catch her breath as he began thrusting into her hard and fast with an urgency she hadn't felt from him before. It was passionate, wild, almost violent but she loved it. It was as if his brilliant mind had shut off leaving only the instinctive beast in charge. It was bewitching to see such a reserved and poised man so out of control and know that it was her body that did this to him.

They were both in the throes of passion, climbing nearer to their ecstasy, when they were disturbed by insistent knocking at Snape's outer door.

"Damn it." Severus snarled as he froze mid-coitus.

"Ignore it." Georgia urged, burying her fingers in his hair as she pulled him to her for another kiss.

"I can't love. I'm still head of Slytherin until tomorrow, it could be a House emergency." He sighed, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of black pyjama pants.

"It had better be an emergency." Georgia grumbled under her breath, making Severus smirk as he threw the black pyjama top at her.

"Put that on just in case. I'll be back soon." He replied.

He threw open is door with a look of indignant fury at being disturbed only to find Remus Lupin standing there.

"What do you want Lupin?" he sneered.

"I need to talk to you Severus and I believe it would be best done where no-one can hear us." He insisted.

"Make it quick Lupin." He said, settling into a large armchair while Lupin took the sofa.

"Firstly I want to say thank you for flawlessly and punctually providing me with the Wolfsbane potion each month." He began, trying not to stare at Snape's bare chest. "Secondly I want to apologise. It was me who informed Dumbledore of your affair. I'm so sorry but I did what I believed was best for the student and I stand by my choice." Lupin said and braced himself for the fall-out. Surprisingly it didn't come.

"Is that all?" Snape asked in a bored tone.

"I... yes Severus, you're not angry?" Lupin asked.

"Not particularly, no. I have been dismissed; however I had no intention of remaining here beyond this year anyway. Now if that's all you wanted." Snape drawled. Lupin sniffed nervously and caught the unmistakeable scent of sex in the air; strong and fresh.

"Is she here?" Remus growled. "After everything, you're still... with her?" he gaped.

"Georgia, are you still up?" Snape called.

"Yes Love." She replied, sashaying shyly into the room clad only in Severus' overlarge black shirt showing plenty of creamy leg and a hint of cleavage, her long dark hair tousled. Lupin looked away, embarrassed as she perched herself on the arm of Severus' chair where he put his arm around her, stroking her leg with the other.

"I cannot believe that immediately after a disciplinary meeting, you went straight back to sleeping with your student." Lupin fumed.

"But I am no longer a teacher, Lupin. Nor is she a student." Snape replied. "We are now just another ordinary couple. Now if you'll excuse us, we were rather busy when you disturbed us." Lupin coloured in a combination of embarrassment and anger.

"Fine Severus. I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or disgusted with you, but look after her. She deserves that much." He snapped

"I intend to Remus." Snape replied to his retreating back.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark

Hermione's stomach lurched guiltily next morning at breakfast when she saw a portly old gentleman sat in Snape's usual seat, a feeling that grew when she saw how dejected Remus Lupin looked.

"Students, I would like you all to welcome Professor Slughorn, who has returned from retirement as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House." Dumbledore said, earning a smattering of confused applause from the student body.

"Potions? Where's Snape?" Ron asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Oh no! I've got Snape fired!" Hermione gasped in horror. The boys stared at her, stunned.

"What? How? We've been trying for nearly seven years!" Harry asked.

"It's not funny Harry. I feel really bad." Hermione said reproachfully.

"Come on, Dumbledore let him get away with loads over the years. What could possibly be bad enough to fire him for now?" harry asked.

"I found out he was sleeping with one of his students, so I told Professor Lupin." She admitted. Everyone in earshot choked on their breakfasts, some spewed pumpkin juice and others dropped their cutlery.

"Bloody hell, who'd be desperate enough to shag Snape?" Ron spluttered.

"I can't tell you. I promised Professor Lupin to keep quiet about it." She said apologetically.

"Come on, we knew he was a nasty, dodgy piece of work but who'd have guessed he was porking his pupils?" Ron joked.

"Ron, that was crude. If your mother heard your language, she'd wash your mouth out." Hermione said disapprovingly.

"How did you find out what he was up to?" Harry asked.

"I caught them... you know..." she said, blushing.

"Urgh! Did he have her under the Imperius?" Ron asked, barely noticing the other Gryffindors leaning closer to listen in.

"No, she seemed pretty lucid, in fact she sounded like she enjoyed it." Hermione said.

"How old is she?" harry asked suspiciously.

"It's not like that Harry, she's in our year. He's only in trouble because she's in his class." Hermione clarified.

"Who do we know in Potions class except for you who's a girl?" Ron wondered. He and Harry both began checking off names mentally but none of them seemed to be the type to be playing kinky games with her Potions teacher.

"Let's just hope this Slughorn's a good teacher. I'd hate for my NEWT to suffer just because Snape couldn't keep it in his pants." Hermione grumbled.

"Trust you to have the juiciest gossip in the whole school and be worried about exams." Lavender said disapprovingly; desperate to discover the identity of Snape's secret lover. "Come on, we want details here."

If Dumbledore expected Severus to slink out quietly with his tail between his legs and not cause a fuss, he was sadly mistaken. Students milling about near the entrance hall were surprised to find him looking more casual and at ease than they had ever seen him. He was leaning against the main door, his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed against his chest with his trunk next to him. He seemed to be waiting for something....or someone, as Georgia came down the corridor in a light blue dress, dragging her trunk behind her. She stood out strangely from the crowd of black robed students. She walked straight up to Snape, seemingly oblivious to the stares of the crowd that had gathered. She beamed brightly when he greeted her with a slight smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked amusedly.

"Yeah, all packed for the off." She replied.

"No regrets?" he asked.

"No regrets." She assured him as he pulled her to him for a brief but loving kiss. You could have heard a pin drop in the entrance hall at that moment. The silence was broken only by her name being called by Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"So it's true? You're the girl all the rumours are about? This is why you kept pushing me away." He said in disbelief. Georgia stepped away from Severus to place a consoling hand on his shoulder with a pitying look on her face.

"I'm sorry Justin, but Severus and I were already together when you expressed an interest." She said softly. He shook his head sadly.

"I suppose I never really knew you at all, did I?" he said as he walked away.

"Shall we then?" Snape asked, bringing her attention back to him. He linked her arm and with a wave of his wand he sent their luggage ahead of them.

They stepped into the late spring sunshine feeling lighter than air. No more secrets. No more lies. They were finally free to be together.

"Professor Snape, Dumbledore said yeh'd be needin' the carriage today." Hagrid said tersely. Clearly Dumbledore had told Hagrid the real reason for Snape's dismissal.

"Thank you Hagrid." Snape replied calmly.

"Bye Hagrid." Georgia smiled as Snape helped her up into the covered carriage.

"You're goin' too Georgia?" Hagrid asked, surprised.

"Yes, we're leaving together. Surely Albus told you?" Snape replied.

"He never said nothin' o' th' sort!" Hagrid said.

"Well, now you know." Snape replied.

"I hafta say professor Snape, I'm surprised at yeh." Hagrid admonished.

"For leaving a job I hate to be with a lovely young woman who loves me? I'm surprised at myself too. I should have done this years ago." He replied, slamming the carriage door and chuckling as the carriage moved off, leaving Hagrid spluttering in disbelief and anger.

"Severus, that was mean!" Georgia chided.

"I am mean darling, you know that." He replied. She tried to frown at him for being nasty to Hagrid whom she had always liked. It was in vain though as he merely lifted her bodily and sat her on his lap, making her giggle as his whisper tickled her ear.

"I think we've caused enough gossip to be remembered at Hogwarts for years to come."

"I'm glad I've left then, imagine how bad it would have been if I stayed and they found out I was the reason you left." She said, softly stroking his face and hair.

"Yes, I imagine they would have been particularly horrid to you." He concurred.

"Besides, no-one can keep us apart now. I admit I was worried about what would happen to us once I left for St Mungo's and you were stuck at Hogwarts." She said.

"Why do you think I was leaving at the end of the year?" he replied, pressing leisurely kisses to her lips, which soon became a more urgent and ardent exploration of her curves.

"You certainly like quickies in unusual places." She said amusedly as he pulled her into position straddling him.

"Why not love? We'll never get the opportunity again, and I fully intend to take advantage of the solitude on the Hogsmeade express too." He smirked. That smirk, that voice and the heated look in his eye were all it took to have her completely undone. She never understood how he could reduce her to a puddle of desire with such little effort but she certainly enjoyed the consequences.

"You are a very dirty old man, Severus Snape." She groaned as he lifted her dress over her head.

"Less of the old, wench!" he defended, spanking her lightly for her cheek.

"Sorry honey, you know I don't mean it." She said.

"Never mind, it's what they'll all think of me when the story gets out. I don't care about the opinions of a bunch of small minded idiots." He said, running his hands over her flesh.

"I hadn't thought of that. I'm sorry love; I've ruined your good name." She said sorrowfully.

"What's left of it," he snorted. "Few people trusted me, even after the war. They still believed I never renounced the D... Voldemort. Screw them all." He said vehemently.

"I'd rather you screwed me!" she replied with a saucy grin.

"Of course my love, as you wish." He replied, swiftly releasing himself, pulling her knickers aside and plunging deep into her, making her cry out. She braced her knees either side of him on the seat and began to rise and fall on his engorged cock, holding onto his shoulders for balance.

"Oh fuck Severus; I love how you fill me." She gasped, bouncing up and down on his lap, driving his cock deep into her cunt.

"Merlin! I love how tight you always are, so wonderfully tight and juicy." He groaned, thrusting upwards into her soft, welcoming depths. She ran her hands over his shirt, lifting the fabric rather than bothering with the buttons, desperate to feel more of his flesh. The bounce of the carriage on the uneven track assisted in their lovemaking and soon they were both coming hard, leaning against each other in exhausted ecstasy, still touching and kissing ardently.

"How will we ever get any work done like this?" she wondered aloud.

"You always managed to work hard in my class." He relied as they dressed again.

"That's because I think the other students would have been appalled if I jumped on you in the middle of a lesson." She replied cheekily.

"They probably would, as would our customers." He smirked. She pouted playfully as the carriage drew up to Hogsmeade station. She became suddenly sombre as they exited the carriage.

"Wow, this is it. Goodbye Hogwarts." She sighed, as Severus collected their luggage, levitating it onto the platform.

There was no-one about as the train only came once a week and was rarely used. Hogsmeade was a small village and most witches and wizards used magical means of travel. The station was left open for squibs and people who for some reason needed it. Some were unable to apparate, some afraid of flying and rarer still were those poor unfortunates who were allergic to floo powder.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as they sat on the bench together. She linked her fingers with his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I managed to arrange everything late last night and early this morning. I sold my old house and am now owner of what used to be Slug and Jigger's apothecary." He said with a hint of pride. "There's a small flat above the shop. If you still want to live with me, we'd be staying there for now and maybe get a bigger place if business does as well as I think it will."

"Of course I want to stay with you. I love you." She said, a little exasperated. His lips quirked into a brief smile but he said nothing.

"Oh shit! I haven't told Mum and Dad yet!" she gasped.

"Well one of the first things we need to do when we get to Diagon Alley is go to the Owl Post office. You don't want them to worry that something has happened to you." He insisted.

"Of course Severus, I forgot that's all." She replied. However, now that she remembered, she didn't know how to tell her normal, average Muggle parents that she had run off with her teacher to work in a shop selling ingredients for magic brews.


	11. Chapter 11

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark – chapter 11

Severus and Georgia were the only ones on the train when it arrived. They drew an odd look from the trolley witch as she made her rounds. Being the normal Hogsmeade to London train, it had more stops than the Hogwarts Express, yet few people travelled on it and Severus and Georgia remained undisturbed. They sat comfortably together, Severus stretched his long legs out to rest on the seat opposite and Georgia curled her legs under herself on their seat, leaning against him comfortably, his arm round her shoulder. The journey was long and soon it began to get dark. By the time they reached Birmingham the relaxing movement of the carriage and the soothing clatter of the wheels lulled them into sleep in the comfortable position they were in. When they awoke, they found themselves hungry for one another's touch once more.

"What?" he asked when he found her looking at him strangely.

"You promised we'd have some fun on the train." She said with a brazen smile.

"You're right, I did." He smirked, pulling her to him and kissing her slowly and thoroughly, expressing his love and passion as their lips and tongues met and his hands explored her body. Long slow and deep he kissed her, languidly and carefully now they were in no danger from discovery. His kisses brought a fire to life in Georgia's body. She wanted him so much; wanted to feel him touch every part of her at once. She couldn't think straight enough to hold in her moans as he kissed her ear, jaw, neck, throat; concentrating on her sensitive spots as he moved along her shoulder.

Her moans and the wanton look on her face drove him to distraction. He wanted her so much, but he was determined to take his time this time. After months of surviving on only stolen kisses and hurried quickies in classrooms, he wanted to take the time to appreciate her. After all, they were still hours from London. She arched her back towards him, wordlessly encouraging him to explore her further, willing him to touch her breasts. He understood her silent plea and with a flick of his wand, the compartment windows were covered with blinds. Another whispered spell locked the door and he slowly removed her dress again, casting it over his shoulder as he bore down on her with a feral, smouldering look in his eyes. She had never seen him so intense before and she felt a little afraid and nervous. He pulled her to him once more, kissing her hard, possessively.

"Mine." He growled deep in his throat, pinning her to the seat.

"Yes Severus, yours, fuck yes." She gasped.

He pulled back from her suddenly and stood, confusing her for a moment. She understood when he began unbuttoning his coat and removed it, putting it on the other seat where her dress had fallen. His agile fingers made short work of his shirt and trousers and soon, like Georgia, he was stood in just his underwear. Georgia sat and watched the display, becoming even more incredibly turned on as her lover's pale flesh was slowly, tantalisingly exposed to her. She kept his gaze, staring deep into his eyes as she rubbed her nipples and clit through her clothes. When he was stood naked before her he knelt on the seat between her thighs, his erection painfully hard and pointing imperiously at her. Wordlessly he removed her bra and knickers, brushing her skin teasingly as he did so. He traced butterfly kisses over her breasts, licking and sucking her erect nipples till they were so hard they hurt, kneading circles on her flesh but avoiding her sensitive core.

"Please Severus, this is torture." She gasped, frustrated tears beginning to well. He kissed her mouth deeply once more as he entered her, swallowing her satisfied moan. Slowly and firmly he began to slide in and out of her moist channel. He braced himself on his forearms either side of her and grit his teeth in concentration, determined to last as long as he could and enjoy this sweet ecstasy.

"I love you Severus." She panted as he filled her completely and withdrew slowly; making her feel so wanted and needed.

"I love you too." He replied in a moan as perspiration pooled on his back and brow, soaking his hair hers in the heat they were generating and steaming up the outer windows.

"Harder, please Severus, harder." She cried desperately, feeling a pleasurable urgency build in her abdomen.

"Patience my love." He whispered in her ear.

"Please Sev, I'm so close. I need you." She begged. He stopped concentrating and looked down at her face, full of lust and the same feral urge he felt and it broke him. After just a few hard, violent thrusts they were both spent, screaming harder and louder than ever before. They lay cradled in each other's arms, panting and shaking as though they had just run for their lives.

"Wow!" Georgia gasped in a tiny, weak voice. Severus swallowed hard, fighting to gain control of himself once more.

"Indeed." Was all he could say in reply.

They both dressed carefully. They had both come so hard that they were still tender and sore. Severus wiped the condensation from the window.

"Not far now, we're coming into London; about ten minutes to Kings Cross, then just a short trip to the Leaky Cauldron. We'll stay there tonight and collect the keys in the morning." He told her.

The bar at the Leaky Cauldron was virtually empty when they arrived, only a few patrons about.

"Evening Tom, we need a room for tonight." Snape said in his usual distant manner.

"One room?" Tom the barman asked with a raised brow, noting the girl still had Snape's hand in hers. He received no reply but the glare Snape sent his way was enough to convince him that further questioning would not be wise.

"Room fifteen is free; seven Galleons a night." Tom said, handing Snape the key. He stared in disbelief as the cold and notoriously nasty Professor and his quiet young companion took their luggage up the stairs. This was one piece of gossip that would entertain his regulars, maybe entice them into staying longer, drinking more. Probably best to wait until after they checked out. After all, Snape's temper was legendary and he was an ex- Death Eater after all.

The room was small but comfortable with a large four poster bed and a couple of armchairs by the fire and a door off to one side leading to an en-suite bathroom. Snape dumped their luggage at the end of the bed and sat on one side with a deep sigh, running his hands through his lank hair. Georgia joined him on the bed, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing his neck.

"You look tired love." She whispered.

"I am Georgia, very tired. This week has been very trying. I think being my own boss will suit me much better." He replied, turning to face her and planting a light kiss on her lips. She pulled off her clothes again and undressed him, kissing him softly.

"I'm tired too. I bet we have a lot to do tomorrow, eh?" she said, wriggling under the covers.

"I suppose so; moving into the flat, owling your parents, taking inventory in the shop. Possibly even having to visit your parents, depending on their reaction. I can't imagine they'll take the news very well." He sighed as he slipped under the covers. She curled against him, loving how safe she felt in his arms and enjoying the feel of his warm flesh against hers.

"All in all, a busy day tomorrow then." She yawned, snuggling her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to DarklessVasion for the encouraging review. This was never intended to be anything more than a PWP one shot, but with encouragement from my readers it grew to something more. Anyone who fancies a change to a more serious Snape story, check out my other WIP; Another Dark Star Shineth.

No lemons this time I'm afraid. This chapter needed doing as a serious effort, sorry. More smut to come I promise. And for those of you who were asking, sorry I didn't make it clearer but I implied that Snape has been providing her with a contraceptive potion since she got the all-clear from Mme. Pomfrey.

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark – chapter 12

Severus and Georgia woke at 6:30 next morning. However after breakfast and a shower, they decided returning to bed would be a better idea. It wasn't until 8:30 that they checked out of the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. They didn't have far to go. Slug and Jigger's Apothecary was one of the first shops on the alley; prime property and one of the first stops for most shoppers. When they got there, a thin wizard in nondescript brown robes with thinning light brown hair and horn rimmed glasses was waiting, looking at his watch and huffing to himself.

"I believe we arranged to meet at eight am precisely Mr Snape." he said in a wheezy voice.

"My apologies Mr Hawthorne, we were delayed." Snape said smoothly. Georgia blushed self-consciously as Hawthorne's gaze passed over her critically.

"Indeed. Well, here are the keys to the shop and these are to the rooms upstairs. Do you wish me to give you the tour or shall I leave you to settle in?" the Estate Agent asked irritably.

"I believe we have taken up enough of your precious time Mr Hawthorne. I'm sure we can find our own way about the place, thank you." Snape replied.

Hawthorne was glad to be about his business and Snape and Georgia cut down a narrow alleyway to the back of the shop where steps led to the separate entrance to the flat above the shop.

"Welcome to our new home." Snape said disdainfully, opening the door to reveal a rather musty flat. By the smell of the place the previous occupant had been elderly and a smoker.

"It just needs a bit of work." She said with an encouraging smile. "But it's our home." She added, brushing her lips against his briefly before she went to explore the place with Severus in tow.

He thanked whatever gods there were for her youthful enthusiasm because he felt rather ashamed of the place. Spinner's End had been a state, but it was bigger than this, and had a small garden of sorts in the back. Thankfully, the area was undergoing a renewal program so he'd got a remarkably good price for the old heap. The proceeds of the sale, along with a large portion of his savings, converted into enough Galleons to buy the business as a going concern. Still, it needn't be for long. If the business did as well as he suspected, and with careful management of the profits, they would be able to buy a house and let out the flat, increasing their income. He wondered when 'me' and 'I' became 'us' and 'we', but it felt good to be part of something more. Still, underneath it all, a tiny part of his psyche wondered when he would fuck it all up like he did with everything good in his life.

The first door off the hall opened into the bedroom which, despite the state of disrepair, was quite large. Next was a small bathroom, then a reasonable sized living room that would also serve as a dining room. Georgia was disappointed when they got to the kitchen however. It was dreadfully tiny, barely much bigger than the potions store cupboard at school. At least it was an all wizarding area. She didn't know how she would have coped trying to fit Muggle appliances in there as well.

The whole flat was decorated in shades of brown and beige

"The decorating needs doing before we unpack." She decided. He raised a brow at her forthright attitude but assumed it was due to some female instinct, nesting or some such thing and left her to it. She stripped the ugly, peeling wallpaper with a simple charm and conjured colour onto the wall; similar to painting it, but not quite the same. The carpets she attacked with a few vigorous cleaning charms and transfigured into more pleasing colours. The curtains were infested with Doxies and there was a Bundimun in the bathroom but they were soon taken care of after Severus had harvested what he wanted from them of course. No point wasting good, fresh ingredients after all!

As soon as she finished clearing and decorating a room, Severus went about furnishing it. He had shrunk all the furniture from his old house and put it in his trunk when he approved the sale. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, just a tatty sofa and chair and a rickety coffee table, but the book collection he had brought was magnificent. Despite the lack of electricity, and therefore TV, Georgia knew she would never get bored with such a library at her disposal. The hall and living room she decorated in a soft aquamarine colour, closer to green than blue. The kitchen, her domain she assumed, she made a bright cheery Hufflepuff yellow to make the small room look larger. The bathroom became deep marine blue with white tiles. She hoped to put some nice shells and pictures in there to make it beach themed when she got the time. Finally, unsure of what colours Severus would like, she opted for a House and Gender neutral soft lilac and cream. He made no complaint when he saw it in any case. When they finished, they both lay on the bed.

"Wow, who'd have thought moving was so tiring?" Georgia yawned.

"We aren't finished yet, we have the shop to put in order next." Severus reminded her.

"Can we have some lunch first? I'm starving." She begged.

"Yes, I think that would be best." He agreed.

They had lunch in a small cafe near Florean Fortescue's. Diagon Alley was quiet today, there were few people milling about so they were safe from being gawked at by anyone who recognised them. Severus seemed somewhat distracted. She thought it best to leave him to it although he was looking at her strangely. She hoped he wasn't having second thoughts about being with her. She had given up a lot to be with him and it frightened her a little to know that she was reliant upon him for everything now. He was no longer her teacher, not just her lover, he was also her employer and his home was hers too. When they finished their meal, he started off down the Alley, leaving her to trail behind him in confusion. He stopped outside Eeylop's Owl Emporium, turning with a smirk to see her puzzlement.

"I came to the conclusion that it would be best for the business if we had our own owl." He explained. Georgia waited outside, fascinated by the Fruit Bat on a perch by the door. When Severus emerged he was carrying a cage holding a handsome Eagle owl.

"Aww, he's lovely Severus. Does he have a name?" She asked. He sighed and almost rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"No, he's just an owl." He replied. "If it's that important, why don't you name him?"

"Just an owl indeed!" She huffed playfully as they walked back up the Alley towards the shop. "What do you say to that, Owl?" She asked. He hooted softly, blinking his large yellow eyes at her.

"There we have it; He's Owl." She decided. Severus stared at her, his hand poised at the keyhole to the shop.

"You're naming it Owl?" he asked.

"Why not? He likes it. Besides, I always loved Winnie the Pooh." She explained.

"Winnie the Pooh?" he repeated in a whisper, perplexed.

"A Muggle children's story Severus." She clarified.

"I suppose I should be thankful that you didn't name it anything stupid like..... Fluffy, or some such rot." He conceded.

The shop was dark and smelled awful, but Georgia was happy. Back in first year when she'd been first introduced to the wizarding world, this had been her favourite shop, full of fascinating boxes, barrels and jars of myriad ingredients, drawing her eye and it interested her as much now as it had when she was eleven.

Severus smiled to himself when he saw her reaction, full of childlike wonder. He had thought she only wanted to work with him to stay close to him, and to avoid uncomfortable questions from potential employers as to why she had left mere months before NEWTs, but she seemed to have genuine interest in the work. He was glad his assistant was going to be capable of the work without being bored, and he felt a little pride too. She was a capable student and perhaps, in time she would be competent enough to make a full partner in the business, possibly even apprentice to him, if she was willing. But he couldn't apply for her apprenticeship to the Society without her NEWT. He was going to have to give that more thought in the future.

Behind the counter, a small archway led to the back room, a workshop where Severus would be spending most of his time. One wall was full of shelves with more restricted ingredients and completed potions ready for sale, on the opposite wall was a large sturdy workbench, scuffed and pitted from years, possibly centuries of use. In a corner there was a large, Victorian Butler's porcelain sink with big brass taps and on the back wall there were steps leading to the cellars, where more stock was held no doubt.

Georgia sat on the workbench, swinging her legs childishly while Severus made a mental note of what was contained therein, from feathers and Herbs, to Brass scales and the various sized cauldrons of many different materials. Different brews required different cauldrons, from the tiny, pure gold one on the counter, no bigger than a crucible or egg cup, to the huge iron one on the floor, large enough to fit Georgia in whole.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Everything seems to be in order here." He replied. He pulled out two rings of keys, one with more on than the other, and laid them on the workbench. He tapped them, both with his wand creating copies. He put the originals back in his coat pocket and handed her the copies.

"You're making me a key holder?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, I trust you. Don't make me regret it." He replied.

"I won't I swear." She assured him. "So, work's done, can we play now?" she asked, pulling a seductive pose and giving him an unmistakeably lustful look.

"Insatiable witch." He admonished, without much ire. "You still have work to do, something about a letter to your parents I believe." He reminded her. Her face fell; she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Georgia, I have been accused of many things in my life, most of them with good reason, but I will not have my girlfriend's parents believe I seduced and kidnapped their daughter. Dumbledore will have already told them you have left, and I was sacked. They deserve to hear the truth." He warned her.

"I'm sorry Severus. I just have a hard time putting my feelings into words. I'll write it now." She said, suitably chastised. He nodded his approval and brought a quill, parchment and ink out of a drawer. She got to work immediately while Severus took stock in the shop, and the cellar. She was a little surprised and amused at how his attitude towards her had reverted to that of teacher and student. She supposed that was how he intended things to be while they were in the shop, to differentiate between home and work life.

After one hour, several inches of wasted parchment and a thoroughly chewed quill, Georgia was finished. Severus could be heard coming back up the stone steps of the cellar, sneezing all the way.

"I don't think anyone's cleaned down there in years." He griped, washing his grimy hands in the sink. Georgia came over and briskly brushed the dust out of his hair with her hands with a smile.

"Never mind, I'll help you clean it up." She said, fondly kissing his cheek. "I've finished my letter; do you want to read it before I send it?"

"I suppose I'd better check you haven't written anything too incriminating." He teased, straight faced. She handed him the parchment and watched expectantly as he read it. She felt like a first yea, having him mark an essay, waiting for the proclamation of doom, that it was no good and she must write it again.

'**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**I know Professor Dumbledore has already written to you, but I know you need to hear it in my own words. I have fallen in love with my Potions Professor, Severus Snape. We have left Hogwarts together and are living in the wizarding part of London. Severus has bought a successful business, an Apothecary, and I am working with him as his assistant. I am sorry I never told you before about our affair but I wasn't sure how serious it was and I knew you would take the news badly. I know you will be concerned about the age difference and the fact that until recently he was my teacher but he is as in love with me as I am with him and he treats me with respect and devotion. I hope with time you will come to respect my choice and know that being with him is what makes me happy. Severus is a good man, a hero in our world, and you can be sure he will take good care of me. I love you both and will see you soon.**

**Love Georgia.**

**Ps. You can send a reply with this owl if you want, he's ours.'**

Severus handed it back to her with an odd look.

"Acceptable." He said in his usual unreadable manner. She frowned at him, not understanding, but wrote the address on the front of the parchment, sealed the back with wax and tied it to Owl's leg, letting him out the front door.

"Severus, are you alright?" she asked tentatively. "You seem a little off with me. Have I done something wrong?" He looked round into her big soft eyes and it stopped his heart.

"Georgia, you have done nothing wrong my sweet." He said softly, stepping closer to her. "If I seem distracted, it is because there is so much work to be done. Your letter touched me, in your defence of me. I should have said more perhaps but bear in mind I am a solitary man by nature and am becoming accustomed to your presence slowly. Please be patient with me, I am trying, because I care for you."

Georgia smiled a little and wrapped her arms around his waist in the gloom, laying her head against his chest.

"I suppose you think I'm a silly little girl for getting upset over something so trivial." She said, a little embarrassed at her behaviour, especially as her lover was a mature wizard. She didn't want to give him second thoughts about engaging a much younger witch.

"Silly? Only sometimes my dear." He replied with a slight smirk. She looked up at him in mock indignation just in time to see his head dip to hers for a soft, gentle kiss. "But I wonder what your parents will reply." He added.

"Come on, we're finished here. Let's hop through to Muggle London, pick up some shopping from Sainsbury's. That kitchen is empty and it'll be dinnertime soon." She said brightly.

"You can cook?" he asked, laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Severus, you've seen me make complicated healing draughts, follow your recipes and measure and prepare ingredients. You must know I can cook." She said, admonishing him.

"We'll see." He said with a wry smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark – chapter 13

After having successfully guided Severus through the consumer minefield known as Supermarkets, Georgia set about making the dinner. As a 37 year old bachelor and Potions Master, Severus assumed he was the only one capable of cooking. He had not bargained on Georgia's Irish Muggle heritage and the fact that she had been helping her Mum and Gran cook since she was a child. He conceded to her request to cook for him that night out of curiosity rather than faith in her ability and he told her so. In retribution, she allotted to him kitchen skivvy duty, peeling and chopping carrots onions and swede while she diced lamb and potatoes. Somehow, preparing vegetables side by side in that tiny kitchen seemed less of a chore. It was cosy, standing so close together and sharing responsibility for the meal they would share, comfortable in each other's company. He watched her while she prepared the dumplings, something he had never made himself but could vaguely remember his mother making when he was very young. It brought a small smile to his face to see her with flour on her nose and jeans, so domestic. She put the large pot full of stew on the hob and went to clean herself up.

While Severus cleared away the utensils they had used, he heard a tapping at the window. He opened it to allow Owl entrance. Attached to his leg was a letter for Georgia in an unfamiliar script. He placed it on the table and went to tell her. He found her in the kitchen, having changed into a light summer dress. She was tossing more ingredients and herbs into the pot surreptitiously. She had said it was a secret family recipe but he was sure his experienced nose could discern rosemary and marjoram among the aromas. He had the faintest feeling that she was teasing him about the alleged secrecy of the recipe.

"You look... nice." He said lamely. She did indeed look very nice but the words once spoken did not do her justice.

"Thank you Severus." She replied with a smile. She was, after all, a girl of simple tastes and needed no fancy words of flattery from him, she was just happy to be with him.

"You have a letter on the table." He told her. Puzzled, she followed him into the sitting room. When he handed it to her she went very pale.

"Something wrong?" he asked, immediately on edge.

"It's from Mum and Dad." She said softly. Severus frowned and nodded his understanding as she sat on the tatty sofa, opening the Muggle paper envelope and withdrawing the letter within.

'**Dear Georgia,**

**We were very upset to hear from Headmaster Dumbledore that you had left the school following the dismissal of one of his staff for Gross Misconduct. I should have hoped that in this sort of situation you would have written to us first, explaining the situation. We were most disappointed. As it is, your letter did little to allay our fears. I cannot believe you engaged in an affair with your schoolteacher! This is out of character for you and I cannot say I am happy to hear it. Your father was furious. He wanted to go down to London and bring you home himself. What about your exams? I know we know little about your world but from what you told us, I understand that to be a Healer is quite a respectable career, surely better than a mere shop girl? **

**I know you fancy yourself in love with this man but you are just a girl of 18. This man was in a position of authority over you. No doubt you found him fascinating and easy to trust. I wonder how much influence he had over you. You say you think of him as a hero, but really, how heroic can a teacher be? And how much older is he? You never said exactly and the omission doesn't bode well, I must say.**

**I don't want for us to fall out over this and I have talked it over with your father. We agree that, although we don't approve, we will not interfere. Just know that we are here if you change your mind and you are welcome home whenever you like. If you do not change your mind, if your love is indeed true, then we shall be happy for you. Of course, we should like to meet this teacher of yours either way, to get to know him ourselves. Please keep in touch, we miss you and love you very much.**

**Love, Mum and Dad.'**

While she was reading Severus sat beside her, reading over her shoulder. At first, he had merely placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder. The more she read, the more upset she became and she soon found his arms wrapped around her, his head on her shoulder whispering soothingly while she buried her tear stained face in the soft wool of his coat.

"Why don't they understand?" she whispered hoarsely.

"You are very young and it is very sudden. They have never heard of me, let alone met me." He replied softly, soothingly in explanation.

"I may be eighteen, but I know how much I love you Severus." She defended.

"I know you do. I love you too Georgia." He placated, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. "Come; let us not allow that lovely stew of yours to spoil. Let's have dinner and we can forget about your parents till tomorrow." He suggested, leading her to the kitchen to serve up two generous bowls of Irish stew and dumplings.

He was pleasantly surprised with how good it was, simple though it were. He delighted in the memories of childhood it evoked, from the soft and doughy dumplings, to the pearl barley he hadn't noticed her adding. She watched him expectantly while he ate.

"Very well, I take it back. You are a good cook." He sighed. It was worth the gall of admitting he was wrong to see her smile again after her upsetting letter. It had put a downer on their first day in their new home. Although it was spring, the evenings grew dark early and soon they were afforded a lovely view from their front room of Diagon Alley in sunset. The lamps cast a soft glow over the two while they finished their meal.

"An early night, I think, would be best. We open the shop tomorrow." Snape said gently. He took the dishes into the kitchen and set them to wash themselves in the sink. He put a stasis charm on the rest of the pot of stew. She had made rather too much for two people but it would do for lunch when they were working. They would neither of them have the time to cook anything tomorrow. When he came out into the hall he noticed she had doused the lamps in the front room and was in the bedroom getting ready for bed. She had removed her dress and was stood brushing her long dark hair in only her lacy white underwear. He crept silently up behind her and removed the brush from her grasp.

"Allow me to help you with that." He whispered silkily in her ear, pressing his chest against her back and running his fingers down her sides, causing her to draw her breath in sharply.

He placed his hands flat over her hips, drawing her back so she was pressed fully against him, making her full aware of the effect she had on him. Silently he led her to the bed, drawing back the blankets and counterpane and laying her gently down on the soft mattress. He removed his coat and toed off his boots and socks before returning to her, kissing her softly, gently, while his hands traced soft circles over her body, gently, slowly, teasingly over every inch of her skin. She felt as though his touches left a trail of fire over her flesh, light though they were.

She could see the love and desire in his fathomless black eyes. Slowly and softly he kissed her, trailing his kisses over her neck, collarbone and shoulder, then returning to her mouth, kissing her deeper than before. Still his hands moved slowly down over her ribs, swirling over her soft belly, pinching at her hips and bottom gently, then slowly over the outside of her thighs. He broke the kiss only to lean back on his heels, his hands still making their tortuous journey down her legs.

She was already breathing heavily and he hadn't even touched her breasts, let alone her aching core. Equally slowly he drew his thumbs up the inside of her calves, pressing his palms and fingers firmly over the inside of her thighs when he paused to kiss her knees. He resumed his relentless torture, teasing his hands further up her thighs, placing little wet kisses up the insides of her thighs still pointedly ignoring the arousal he could certainly smell from the position he was in, even if by some miracle he missed the damp patch that was obvious in her underwear. Her scent was heady, musky and intoxicating to him. He longed to bury his face in her dark damp curls and taste her sticky sweetness but tonight was something he had been waiting a long time for; no interruptions, no broken rules, just him and his witch in their own home and their own bed.

With every ounce of patience he possessed he slowly removed her underwear, leaving her bare. Again he pulled back to look at her. Her skin was flushed, eyes half closed in delight and her hair tousled and strewn over his pillow. She was all his, just waiting for him.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful my love." He whispered as he removed his shirt and trousers. She reached out to him, stroking his skin wherever she could reach. She blushed deeper at his praise, and his unabashed appreciation of her naked form. His glittering gaze passed slowly over her and she could almost feel it. She could see the evidence of his arousal and she found it as erotic and enticing as she had that first time she had seen him naked. Now, just as then, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his thin, wiry frame. Only now she knew how strong that body was, despite his leanness. She knew every inch of that flesh, knew how talented was that tongue which had previously been a weapon to eviscerate witless students. Now, as opposed to that cold January night, she knew how good it felt to feel him inside her, have his arms wrapped around her tightly. And she wanted it again and again.

"Severus." She gasped, a plea and a prayer. He bent to kiss her once more, his body flush with hers, his hardness pressing against her hip instead of the place she most wanted its pressure.

"Please Severus, don't tease me anymore." She begged.

"Oh Georgia." He whispered fondly, tenderly brushing a lock of hair from her face, entering her slowly, inching his length into her soft wet heat, filling her entirely. She gasped in pleasure, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly. They remained still in that intimate embrace for a moment, as physically close as possible. They revelled in the contact; pressed cheek to cheek, legs entwined and arms wrapped around each other. They felt their hearts beating close together, so fast. When they looked into each other's eyes there was a depth to their connection in that moment; an unspoken something that somehow they knew this was going to last.

Slowly, determinedly, Severus began to move, filling her entirely, then withdrawing slowly once more, caressing her skin reverently; breasts, stomach, arms, hips. He worshipped every inch of her. She was his alone and freely given. He had been her first and her only and she loved him. She knew he was a cranky, greasy antisocial bastard and yet she still wanted him. And by god, he wanted her too. She was like a missing piece of him, one he hadn't realised he had lost till he found it. She was his heart.

He felt her climax approaching and sped up his thrusts, increasing the pressure along with the pace. She reached up and tangled one hand in his hair, drawing his head down to hers for a soft but deep kiss, settling her other hand in the small of his back encouraging him on and willing him to hit that sweet spot that would have her falling apart in his arms. He moved his head to her breast, suckling one taut nipple and she exploded beneath him in fits of pleasure, bucking against him and clutching him to her, gasping silently instead of screaming. He stilled on top of her, kissing her once more.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, very." She replied with a daft smile.

"Good, then I'll continue." He replied with a smirk.

He began entering and withdrawing from her slowly again at excruciatingly slow pace, allowing her time to recover from her climax. Soon enough, her hips began moving to meet his strokes, thrusting against him encouragingly. This time, he increased his pace sooner, thrusting harder into her, nestling his head on her chest and lavishing her breasts with kisses. It was not long before she was clutching at his shoulders, gasping and moaning as she came again, this time calling his name at her completion. He did not slow again; rather he pounded her deeper and harder, sucking her breasts and kneading her arse as he buried his member deeper into her, releasing his seed into her with a gasp. He remained above her, softening within her and again kissing her with tenderness and emotion that few would believe him capable of.

"Sleep now my love." He whispered as he withdrew from her, lying beside her and drawing her near. Her head barely made his chest her pillow before her eyes fluttered in exhaustion.

"Goodnight love." She mumbled before sleep claimed her.


	14. Chapter 14

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark – 14

The next morning Severus woke Georgia early. He fixed them a simple breakfast of tea, toast and eggs. Georgia was nervous and excited at the same time about her first day in her new job. She decided to wear a simple knee length skirt and plain blue t-shirt under plain black robes. They were her old school robes, but she'd removed the Hufflepuff badge from the front. She decided to wear her school shoes too, as they were comfortable and she was bound to be on her feet all day.

The first thing Severus did after opening was to change the signage. Instead of 'Slug and Jigger's' it now said 'Snape Apothecary'. He seemed quite pleased with the sight and Georgia wondered if it had been a longstanding aspiration of his to own his own business. It was a quiet day on the alley, just a few customers, and so Georgia managed to get a fair bit of cleaning up done while she wasn't busy. The old shop was quite dusty and neglected. She decided to take the opportunity to climb into the large shop window and give it a good cleaning to encourage sales.

Suddenly, two identical grinning faces appeared on the other side of the now gleaming glass. Georgia smiled back at the two redheads she remembered from school. She knew, as did all students who had matriculated at the same time as them, that the Weasley twins were mischief personified. She heard the door tinkle as they entered the shop.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, how can I help you?" she asked brightly as she wiped her dusty hands on her robes.

"Good afternoon miss, and may I say what a shame it is to keep a precious flower such as yourself in the dark of a dusty old Apothecary." One said, bowing theatrically.

"That said, we are glad our favourite, and cheapest, apothecary is open again. Even though the new management was a bit of a surprise." The other said.

What's your name, my lovely?" the first asked.

"My name's Georgia, now did you gents need anything in particular or shall I leave you to browse?" she asked, hoping they weren't wasting her time.

"Another George, eh brother?" the first twin, now identified as Fred, said.

"Indeed, we Georges need to stick together you know." George said cheekily.

"Really boys, are you just being friendly or do you actually want something because I have a lot to do you know." She sighed.

"Actually, we do need a few things. We're short on Doxy venom, Murtlap essence, Ashwinder eggs and Bubotuber pus." George said.

Georgia rummaged through jars on the shelves to find what she needed. She hadn't familiarised herself with where everything was yet and there was no rhyme or reason to the arrangement of products on shelves. 'Typical wizards' Georgia thought to herself. She would have to devise a new system. Plant based ingredients ought to be together for a start, same with animal and minerals.

The twins didn't mind though. They seemed happy to tell Georgia jokes and feed her compliments while she climbed ladders and scoured dusty shelves for what they needed. Her giggling must have gotten quite loud because Snape soon appeared through the curtain from his workshop.

"Don't you two reprobates have anything better to do than waste my staff's time?" he grumbled, longing for the days when he could dispatch them with a stern telling off and loss of points.

"Actually Professor, we're paying customers." Fred said with a little too much satisfaction.

"Master Snape, these two need a quarter of Ashwinder eggs; I need you to sign them out for me." She said, diffusing his temper.

"Very well, I'll be one moment." He replied, glaring at the twins as though they might wreck the shop the minute his back were turned. To be fair, he was justified. They had systematically and repeatedly destroyed his classrooms, storerooms and office as often as possible during their six and a half years at Hogwarts.

"Master Snape?" Fred asked with an amused face.

"He's not a professor anymore, but he's still a Potions Master. It's his title and I am expected to use it." She explained.

"It must be awful having to work for him." George said sympathetically.

"It is only my first day, but he's actually bad to work for. I like it here." She replied.

"What do you two want with Ashwinder eggs?" Snape asked suspiciously when he returned with a jar of tiny grey eggs that were smoking like dry ice.

"Ah, now that would be telling our trade secrets." George said.

"You know I am fully entitled not to sell you anything I believe to be harmful, or to be used to cause harm."He said peevishly. "And good luck finding half the things I stock elsewhere because non-Masters aren't qualified to stock them." He added triumphantly.

"Fine, love potions. They're mild, short lasting and Ministry registered." Fred relented.

"I'll leave you to it then Georgia." Snape said, disappearing back into the workshop to continue testing the old potions that were stored there. He needed to make a note of what was out-of-date and needed replacing so he could begin brewing again.

"That'll be four galleons and seven sickles please lads." Georgia said as she rang up their purchase on the ancient till.

"A pleasure doing business with you Georgia, and you are more than welcome to pop into our esteemed establishment any time to say hello, perhaps on your lunch breaks?" George hinted hopefully as he handed over the gold and silver coins.

"Georgia!" Snape shouted.

"Sorry boys; looks like I'm needed right now. See you again perhaps." She said as they exited the shop and she joined Snape on the other side of the curtain.

"You're supposed to be working, not flirting with the customers." He complained.

"I wasn't flirting. I was looking for what they wanted and they started talking to me." She defended.

"I heard them and they were flirting with you." He groused.

"Well I'm not interested. Are you really that jealous Severus?" she asked.

"No, not really. I just don't like other wizards talking to you like that, or thinking about you like that." He said.

"Do you perhaps want to re-establish your claim to me as Alpha Male?" she taunted. He glared at her.

"Don't make fun." He said in a voice that sounded decidedly not amused. Georgia leaned up quickly and kissed him softly, soothing his hurt feelings.

"I wasn't joking." She replied huskily. He pulled her robe from her shoulders and pulled her close for another kiss.

"We shouldn't, you know." He replied; his voice like honeyed silk as her intentions heated his blood.

"That never stopped us before." She replied brazenly. Suddenly, he lifted her physically onto the worktop.

"Wait, I should shut the shop and put up the wards." She protested.

"Oh no, if a customer comes in you'll just have to straighten yourself out and serve them quickly before you can hurry back." He said with an evil smirk, pulling her t-shirt over her head so he could trail kisses down her throat to where he knew she appreciated it most.

"But..." she began to protest again but he cut her off.

"Maybe that will teach you not to flirt with the customers, but to come straight back to me." He smirked, running his hands over her slim body to her hips and drawing her closer to him so she could feel his rising ardour.

"Oh Severus!" she gasped, pawing at his robes and kissing his jaw just above his high collar.

They were fortunate that they had no customers for a while as she swiftly undid his coat and shirt, stroking her hands up and down his bare chest teasingly while she hungrily drank in the sight of his pale body before her. It felt so naughty, fooling around at work, just like when they had sex in classrooms back at Hogwarts. She found herself getting very turned on by the idea that someone could come in at any minute and wondered if Severus had been thinking about this all day. His hands were busy also; stroking her thighs as he pushed them apart and reached under her skirt to remove her knickers to stroke her already damp curls and part her folds ready for him. She deftly unfettered him of his trousers and they shared a sigh of satisfaction as he slowly sank his rigid member into her soft depths. He alternated between fast and slow strokes, stoking her higher until she thought she could take no more, babbling his name and various endearments as she begged him to allow her release. He acceded her request, ploughing her deeper and harder and she clutched to him as her walls contracted around him and her world exploded in ecstasy. A few short thrusts more and he followed her into sweet oblivion, spilling his load into her and leaning on the counter, exhausted but satisfied.

George Weasley had been intrigued by the fact that Snape had left Hogwarts, in the middle of a term no less, and started running his local Apothecary. Even more intriguing was his young assistant. He recognised her from Hogwarts, but had no idea which house or whose year she had been in. He decided to remedy his ignorance by writing to Ron for answers.

'Dearest Ronnikins,

I discovered an interesting thing today. It seems yon Bat of the Dungeons, Snape, has set up as an Apothecary further up the Alley. How come the greasy git isn't teaching anymore and why were Fred and I left uninformed? We could have thrown him a leaving party!

Also, we I wondered if you know anything about his shop assistant. She's a fairly good looking little brunette by the name of Georgia something. I don't know anything else. I was hoping you or one of your friends knew her.

Meanwhile, how's the Hermione situation coming along? I swear, if you two don't get your act together soon, I might have to dose you both up with Love Potion!

Love, (but not gay love)

Your extremely talented brother, George.'

Late that night, when Georgia had gone to bed, Severus also found himself writing a letter headed to Hogwarts. This one however was addressed to Albus Dumbledore. It was proving exceedingly difficult to write and had taken him a few tries. He was asking a favour, one he had no right to ask, but there was no way Severus Snape was going to grovel, even in letter form. He had promised himself he would do his best by Georgia and to truly do that he needed Dumbledore's help.

He sent Owl off with the meticulously planned missive that was in no way a begging bowl. He was merely asking the Headmaster if he would allow Georgia to sit her exams, provided Severus could get her up to speed with her classes. Surely the old man could have no objections to that? He doused the lamp and crawled into bed beside her. He smiled contentedly as she turned over and curled against him in her sleep, even in slumber needing him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head fondly. He hoped he'd done the right thing as he drifted off to sleep. He wouldn't breathe a word of his request until he got an answer. No point getting the poor girls hopes up for nothing after all.


	15. Chapter 15

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark – Chapter 15

It took Dumbledore a few days to reply to Snape's letter. Owl came swooping proudly straight into the shop through the front door, through the curtain into the workshop and perched on the workbench furthest from where Snape was working, avoiding disturbing or contaminating his work.

"Alright, you're a clever bird." Snape grudgingly admitted, taking the message from him.

**'Dear Severus,**

**I am glad to see you have finally developed a conscience where Ms Callaghan is concerned. I agree that, so long as you continue to tutor her, there should be no reason why she cannot sit her exams with her classmates.**

**I foresee some disruption due to her return, so I hope you appreciate my making an exception for her. The reason I allow this disturbance is the same reason I allowed you to return; I believe everyone deserves a second chance.**

**I enclose a copy of the exam timetable. I expect her to arrive punctually and prepared for both written and practical examinations.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Albus Dumbledore.'**

Snape breathed a sigh of relief and called Georgia into the back room to tell her the good news.

"You wanted something?" she asked.

"I have a proposal for you; please sit." He began, gesturing to the tall wooden stool tucked under the bench. "How do you feel about continuing your lessons with me and sitting your NEWTs in June?"

"I... I could do that?" she asked.

"Of course; the Headmaster has already approved the idea." He told her.

"I'd love to. Thanks Severus!" she gushed, jumping off the chair into his arms. He embraced her with a smile.

"You are more than welcome Georgia. If you study hard, you should still be able to get into the Healer training program." He said.

"What about you and the shop?" she asked.

"I can always get a new assistant." He shrugged.

"What if I don't get into St Mungo's?" she asked.

"As long as you get at least an E in Potions and Herbology, you can apprentice with me and become a Potions Mistress. I could apply to the Society of Potioneers and have you accredited within two years." He told her.

"Thank you Severus, for everything." She said, kissing him quickly.

"Better than a 'mere shop girl', eh?" he said, referring to her mother's disappointment. "You can tell her all this in your next letter. I believe she requested an invitation to see us in her last note. Perhaps we should get the out of the way sooner rather than later." He suggested.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. She'll never be happy till she's inspected my new digs and met my new fella." She said in a voice that was lighter than she felt. She was extremely nervous about her parents meeting Severus.

She wrote them a brief note asking them to meet her on Sunday at noon outside Foyle's bookshop on Charing Cross Rd if that was convenient.

George Weasley was shutting up the shop alone that night as he had lost a bet with Fred, enabling the crafty twin to clock off early. He was just about to lock up when what can only be described as a feathery tennis ball began fluttering around his head.

"Thanks Pig." He sighed, retrieving the message and watching the highly excitable Scops owl flutter off feeling pleased with himself. Suddenly he realised what this was; the reply from Ron about Snape. He put the 'closed' sign on the door and locked it, sitting on the step stool in the stockroom to read the letter in private.

**'Dear George,**

**Sorry for not telling you the Snape story earlier, but I was in a state of shock and unable to process the events myself. As much as it pains me to tell you the whole sordid tale, I begin it with a shameful confession. Hermione finally managed what generations of Weasleys have failed; she got Snape fired!**

**His assistant is a Hufflepuff named Georgia Callaghan, a girl in my and Harry's year. The reason they are both in Diagon Alley and not at Hogwarts is; (and I feel sick writing this, just so you know. The lengths I go to for my brothers!) They were having an affair!**

**Hermione caught them in what she calls a "compromising position" which I think means they were at it! No wonder the poor girl's been acting strange. It must have addled her already overworked brain! Sorry to be the bearer of bad news mate, but the girl you have your eye on is Snape's girlfriend. I heard Dumbledore went mental at them. I've never seen him lose it and I don't think I want to. Hagrid was gutted too; she was one of his favourite students and I heard that Justin Finch-Fletchley was heartbroken.**

**As for me and Hermione; I already mentioned that she has been acting strange. I think the pressure of NEWTs is getting to her. Thankfully she's been spending a lot of time talking to Professor Lupin; hopefully he can talk some sense into her. So you can call off whatever you were planning. I don't think she and I are going anywhere fast and besides, we are only 18, plenty of time ahead of us.**

**Erm, warm regards (gay love indeed!)**

**Ron.'**

George was flabbergasted. Snape fired? Georgia, that sweet Hufflepuff, was his girlfriend? Something was very wrong with the world. He Apparated to the flat he shared with Fred and stood, dumbfounded, still reading the note.

"What's that you have there?" Fred asked.

"Bad news." George replied. Fred looked at his brother with concern.

"Come on then, out with it!" Fred insisted. George couldn't find the words and so merely handed the parchment to his brother.

While Fred read, his face showed glee, then confusion, then disgust, then thoughtfulness, back to glee again.

"Let me get this right brother; Snape got fired?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"For shagging a student?"

"Yes."

"And now they are working together?"

"Yes, probably living together too." George added morosely.

"Sick!" Fred cried.

"I know, he's way too old for her." George agreed.

"No, not sick bad; sick good!" Fred said with a grin. George just looked at him in confusion.

"This is the dirtiest juiciest gossip on the Alley. And no-one else knows! Just think of the fun we can have taking the piss out of old Snapey for being a lecherous old git!" Fred said, rubbing his hands together with malicious glee.

George wasn't quite up to sharing his brothers enthusiasm at the time though. He was still being tormented with mental images of Georgia in her room, in a floaty white almost transparent nightgown and Snape descending on her menacingly, enveloping her in his billowing black robes.


	16. Chapter 16

In the Dungeon – 16

That Sunday at 12:15 Georgia was stood outside Foyle's bouncing her foot in agitation. Her mother was rarely late to anything, super organised as she was. She was beginning to worry. She began anxiously fiddling with the lacing on her corset dress that she was wearing especially for the occasion. She wanted to show her parents how much she had grown up, and that she was now an adult witch. With that in mind, she had chosen a lovely, and inexpensive gown from Madam Malkin's that was typical of Wizarding style.

Suddenly she saw them; her father being harangued by her mother, as usual.

"Ah, there you are Georgia! God, you would not believe the trouble we had on the Tube." Her mother said, drawing her into an embrace.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad." She said meekly.

"We've missed you so much sweetie. I've been so worried since we got those letters from your Headmaster." Mrs Callaghan said.

Come on Mum, we can talk over a cup of tea at home." Georgia suggested, leading her parents into the Leaky Cauldron.

"You remember the way from my first year at Hogwarts right?" she asked.

"Of course we do dear." Mrs Callaghan replied.

As talkative as her mother was, her father was the complete opposite. Georgia was worried by this. She wasn't sure if this was because he was seething silently waiting to go mental at her and Severus in private or if it was just because her mum had taken control of the conversation and he couldn't get a word in.

She waved at Tom the barman as they passed through the pub, but he just gave her a knowing smirk while he cleaned out glasses.

Her parents were as fascinated as they had always been when she whipped out her wand and tapped on the wall to enter the Alley. They still hadn't gotten used to having a witch for a daughter and were delighted with every new discovery about her world.

"Do you want to go straight up to the flat or would you rather check out the shop first?" she asked.

"Where's this teacher boyfriend of yours today?" Her father asked.

"Um, Severus is in the workshop, finishing up a few things." She said.

"On a Sunday?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, certain Potions, like complicated healing draughts, are very complex and can take a long time to brew. You have to do the correct step at just the right time or else the whole thing is ruined." She explained.

"Then perhaps we should go to the shop first." Her dad suggested. Georgia swallowed nervously. For some reason, she had the awful feeling that this was going to turn into a confrontation.

She unlocked the door to the shop and led her parents in. They vaguely remembered the Apothecary from her first years at Hogwarts. After her third year, Georgia had started shopping for supplies without her parents, meeting up with her friends Susan and Hannah. She showed them around; explaining her job and the various ingredients and what they were used for.

Finally, when she had exhausted that distraction and could put it off no longer, she put her head around the curtain to interrupt Snape.

"How's that coming along?" she asked. He looked up briefly before continuing.

"It can now be left for three days." He replied, turning off the flame and placing a stasis charm over the cauldron.

"Good, because Mum and Dad are out there." She said, gesturing to the front of the shop. Severus sensed her nervousness and wrapped his arms around her briefly, reassuring her with a soft kiss that spoke of safety and love more than passion. Still, he brushed down his frock coat self-consciously before following her out into the shop.

"Good afternoon Mr Callaghan, Mrs Callaghan." He greeted politely. Immediately Georgia could tell that her mother was shocked and unimpressed with Severus but her father was almost as good as Severus at keeping his features unreadable.

"Mr Snape." he replied, a little coldly.

"I must say, it's about time we got to meet you. Georgia has told us very little about her life at school." Her mother said.

This was exactly as Georgia predicted. Her mother disliked Severus on sight but was determined to be polite and so filled the uncomfortable silence with chatter. Her father was clearly shut off because he was protective of his daughter and must see Severus as some kind of monster for taking her away from them. She doubted they expected her 'crush' to have been so much older than her.

"That is understandable; there _was_ a war on. Clearly she did not wish to cause you any alarm." Snape said to her mother's great surprise.

"A war?" she gasped, horrified.

"Perhaps it might be prudent to continue this discussion in the comfort of our sitting room." Snape suggested. "After all, the tale is long and you have come a long way."

"Of course, thank you." Her mother replied, still reeling from the revelation that her daughter had been growing up in a warzone, completely unbeknownst to her or her husband.

Snape and Georgia led her parents down the narrow alley at the side of the shop to the flat above. Although the flat was small, it was now clean and cosy at least and the tatty furniture had been repaired.

"Now when you say a war, what do you mean; a _real_ war?" her father asked when they were seated in the front room.

"Yes Dad, a real war with deadly curses and evil wizards and everything." Georgia said. "There were some wizards who thought that Muggleborns like me don't deserve to go to Hogwarts, or even to hold a wand. They started killing Muggles and Muggleborns and fighting anyone who stood in their way."

Her parents were gobsmacked. She really hadn't told them a word of it. Snape decided it might be best if they heard the whole story from the beginning, omitting his own involvement for the time being. No need to turn them against him even more. He started in the 70's when Voldemort first started gathering support and finished last summer, when Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore managed to defeat the evil tyrant.

"And where did you stand in all of this?" her father asked him.

"Right in the thick of it; I was Dumbledore's spy in the enemy camp." He replied, as calmly as if he'd just asked for sugar in his tea.

The Callaghans were dumbfounded. '_First the man's a respected teacher, then he's the pervert who slept with their daughter, now he's some sort of super-spy?' _

"This is a lot to take in." Her father said.

"Of course it is." Snape replied.

"You have been keeping secrets from us for seven years?" Georgia's father asked her.

"I didn't want you to worry." She explained.

"And so you hid an entire war from us? Not to mention avoiding telling us anything about that attack on you in January!" her mother screeched. Georgia looked at Severus briefly before continuing.

"I think it's about time you heard the whole truth about that as well." She began sheepishly.

Again, Mr and Mrs Callaghan sat horrified as she recounted the true events surrounding her attack and recovery. Mr Callaghan was a large man and was growing furious at the revelations he had heard, and it was only by remembering that his daughter's new beau was a powerful and dangerous wizard that prevented him from flooring him with one punch. He would not however suffer in silence.

"So that is how the two of you got together? 'It's already happened once so we might as well continue'?" he yelled.

"It isn't as simple as that." Snape explained. "By saving my life she invoked ancient magic creating a life debt. Unbeknownst to her at the time she forged a bond between us. I didn't realise it myself until a meeting with Dumbledore much later about the Aurors' pursuit of the perpetrators."

"Life debt? Magic bond? This is all very farfetched." Her father complained.

"I understand that to someone unused to our world and way of life that this must all sound very strange but I swear to you this is the truth. However I want you to be assured that I do not remain with your daughter merely out of duty or some sense of guilt. I love Georgia very much and I refuse to allow further harm to come to her." Snape said earnestly.

"You believe she is in danger still then?" her mother asked worriedly.

"I hope not, but it has been my habit for more than twenty years to be paranoid and suspicious. It is what has kept me alive. The men who did this are still at large; however as their plan was to ruin my reputation and lose me my position they have achieved their objective." Snape explained.

"Was it your idea to pull Georgia out of school?" her father asked.

"Not at all; in fact I was against it. It was her own decision. However I have asked the Headmaster and he has agreed that she may still sit her exams as planned with her classmates provided that I tutor her in her subjects." Snape replied. Her parents seemed placated a little in knowing that her education was not to be wasted.

"I can either continue to Healer training at St Mungo's as planned, or I can remain here and apprentice with Severus and become a Potions Mistress." Georgia added.

"Well at least your options are open." Her mother said in relief. "Now Severus, we know nothing about you. Tell us about yourself." She asked, changing the subject less that artfully.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to tell." Snape answered dismissively.

"Come on, you must tell us something." She prodded.

"Very well. I was born in 1960 in Todmorden, Yorkshire. I lived a fairly miserable and boring life until I was received into Hogwarts. I was sorted Slytherin like my mother before me and excelled in Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts, but was bullied terribly.

After school I joined the Death Eaters but when I realised what they truly stood for, I changed my mind and turned to Dumbledore who employed me as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin as a cover for my activities spying on Voldemort.

In 1981, when Voldemort was defeated the first time I continued in those roles waiting for his return. In 1994 when Voldemort returned I recommenced spying. When he was finally destroyed once and for all last year I decided I was tired of teaching and planned to make this my final year, but when I became involved with Georgia, those plans changed as you already know. There; that is my life story in a nutshell." He said quickly, with a hint of irritation. He hated talking about himself.

"I'll get us all some tea." Georgia said quickly to break the tension. She rushed into the kitchen to make it the Muggle way.

"I'll help you dear." Her mother said, following her into the poky kitchen. Georgia groaned inwardly. She didn't want a 'mother-daughter chat' following what was just revealed.

"Twenty years your elder and hardly a looker. What do you see in him?" were the first words out of her mother's mouth as Georgia filled the kettle at the tap.

"Mum!" Georgia complained.

"And he's so grumpy. How do you live with him?"

"You haven't seen him at work mum. He's a genius, and one of the foremost masters of his craft. He's very different once you get to know him. Just give him a chance. He's a wonderful man, but a very private person. He's very loving and caring when there isn't an audience to make him uncomfortable." Georgia defended.

When they returned to the lounge, her father and Severus were discussing the business of an Apothecary; what it does and business projections and plans.

"Dad! You aren't at work now." Georgia admonished gently with a slight smile. She was glad he and Severus were talking now.

"Actually Georgia, I am grateful of any advice your father has to offer. Our worlds are different; however I am glad to receive advice from someone who is so knowledgeable about the world of business." Severus corrected.

It seemed that while the ladies were in the kitchen, the men had called a truce! They chatted a little more amiably, even if they were still uncomfortable. When it came time for the Callaghan's to leave, Georgia's mother took her to one side while her father gave Severus 'the talk'; how to treat his little girl, the consequences of hurting his precious angel, etc.

"Remember Georgie love, if anytime you're unhappy or uncomfortable, I want you to come straight home." Mrs Callaghan urged.

"Thanks Mum. That's good to know, even though I'll never need to." Georgia said. She hugged her mum, then her dad before they left the flat and walked up the Alley toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"That went well." Georgia sighed, following Severus back inside.

"They hate me. And with good reason; I defiled their daughter." Severus grumbled morosely.

"Yes, but I rather enjoyed being defiled." She shot back cheekily.

He looked back at her through the dark curtain of his hair with a slight smile.

"Oh really?" he purred softly. She nodded with an impish grin. "Then allow me..." he said, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her towards the bedroom.

"No, in the lounge." She protested.

He raised a brow in query but said nothing, as she fixed her mouth on his, kissing him ardently. He sat on the sofa and she shifted position, straddling him. Her kisses had already inflamed his passion, and suddenly he was reminded by their position of their first time together; her first time.

"Georgia, are you sure..." he began but she cut him off with another kiss as her hands worked on freeing him. Her dress was very soft velvet and his hands enjoyed the feel of the texture over her warm, soft curves. It added to the pleasure of teasing her pert little nipples to attention through her clothes.

By the time she had removed his coat and shirt, she was mewling softly in pleasure and frustration. Suddenly she raised herself up and pulled away from him. With a quick tug, she pulled her gown over her head and threw it onto the coffee table.

"Pants off. Now!" she panted at him through her lust filled haze. He acquiesced her request quickly while she tore her underwear off in haste.

Now she was naked, as was he; sat on the worn upholstery of his ancient sofa with his member, thick and proud, standing to attention, calling to her for contact. She straddled him again, resting her arms on his shoulders, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair fondly. No sooner had he placed his hands on her hips then she dropped without warning onto his waiting cock.

He inhaled sharply in shock and pleasure as her warm wetness engulfed him swiftly. He barely had time to recover when she began moving; fast and hard she rode him, grinding against him wantonly.

"Georgia, Love, I won't last like this." He ground out in a groan. His hands were on her buttocks, supporting her and pulling her closer, towards their imminent combined relief.

"Me neither. I want you so much Sev." She panted, grinding her clit harder against his pubic bone, sending electric shocks through her abdomen.

He loved to hear how much she wanted him, how much she loved him. It soothed his heart and his ego to have confirmation that he meant something to someone, his special someone. He watched her writhing in pleasure, pleasure he was giving her, and yet in this position where she was more dominant she seemed different. He had never seen her in charge of anything or anyone before. He felt strangely ecstatic, watching her take her pleasure from him like this.

He moved subtly on the sofa so he could thrust upward as she dropped down. Her head fell back in rapture as his length hit her cervix; giving her a combination of the sweetest pain and excruciating pleasure.

"Come for me; now." He growled lustfully in her ear and it was all too much. She exploded in his arms, over-stimulated beyond nirvana and bucked against him violently.

The combination of her scream, her blissfully tight channel contracting, and the beautiful, deific look on her face as she came made Severus come too; filling her with his warm wet release with a moan.

She collapsed against him and laid her head on his shoulder, lightly kissing the bare skin. He was also content to sit there, feeling his issue seeping out of her with is arms wrapped tightly around her for warmth. She was the only one he had ever allowed to see him so vulnerable, and yet she never laughed, she accepted him, and even loved him like this.

"Your parents disapprove." He said at length with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter. I still love you." She replied, softly stroking his face and gazing up at him as though she could never look at him enough.

"I love you too Georgia. Always." He replied, rewarding her faith and love with yet another kiss that said more than words ever could.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Monday lunchtime, Messrs. Fred and George Weasley were acting in a most peculiar manner. They were looking out the bay window at the front of the shop at something further up the Alley and muttering animatedly between themselves.

"What's going on?" asked Verity, the gossipy shop assistant.

"Ssh, we're busy." Fred hissed.

"Busy doing what?" she asked.

Midday on a weekday the shop was usually quiet. Not many people on the Alley and usually not parents with kids as most of the wizarding children were at Hogwarts.

"Busy spying." George replied, fiddling with a pair of Omnioculars.

"It's not spying, it's surveillance." Said Fred.

"Same thing." George countered.

"Gimme them." Fred said, snatching the Omnioculars.

"So, who or what are you spying on?" Verity pressed, curiosity burning within her. She craned her neck in the window, following their line of vision. It seemed as though they were fascinated by the Apothecary. '_Strange,'_ she thought. '_The most boring shop on the Alley.'_

"Snape's Apothecary." The twins replied together.

"Snape owns the Apothecary now?" she asked. How had she managed to miss that development?

"Yeah. He bought it when he got fired from Hogwarts." George said.

"FIRED?!" Verity gasped, amazed at this juicy gossip.

"Yeah, have you seen the young assistant who works there?" George asked.

"Yeah, quiet mousy sort, said hi a few times. Why?" Verity asked.

"Well, she just dropped out of her 7th year. She was in our Ron's class, only 18. She's actually Snape's girlfriend." George said bitterly.

"No way!" Verity gasped in shock and amusement. This story was just too good.

"Yes way. Snape got fired coz Dumbledore found out he was shagging her. She left too, to be with him. They live together and everything." Fred added.

"Really? Weird, why would a timid little thing like her go for that scary minger? Hero status? I mean Merlin! He's the nastiest teacher ever." She wondered aloud.

"I dunno, but we're trying to find out. We're watching everything they get up to. No gossip yet, but soon. I can feel it." Fred said. He wanted evidence before he began his teasing of the old bat.

"Urgh! Gross, she's only 18 and he's what? 40? And you want to see? That's just sick." Verity squealed, hiding her own morbid curiosity.

"My sentiments exactly." George said morosely.

"Whoa! Newsflash; full-on daylight snogging!" Fred cheered.

"What? Where?" George asked, snatching the Omnioculars back.

He zoomed in on the romantic scene. Sure enough, Georgia was stood on tiptoes tenderly kissing her former professor. Her pale hands rested on his shoulders and his arms wrapped firmly around her small waist.

"Urgh. You're right. Wait! Oh gods no! They've gone into the back room. They could be up to all sorts." George complained.

"Let's see. Nah, the sign still says 'open'. They'd have shut the shop if they were up to rumpy-pumpy." Fred teased.

Verity looked appalled. She had hated Snape so much that she'd dropped Potions after her OWLs. The thought of him getting it on with anyone, least of all a girl younger than her, just made her feel ill. That didn't stop her enjoying the prospect of gabbing about it to her mates though.

"You can take your break now Verity if you want seeing as we're quiet." Fred suggested, leaving the window and going into the back room to put the kettle on. George stared wistfully out the window a bit longer before moving to join his twin.

Verity bounced off to lunch, buoyed by the light feeling in her heart that only a particularly sordid and exclusive piece of gossip could bring. She stopped at the busiest cafe in the alley where her friend Janice worked. She was guaranteed a full and rapt audience.

The girls in the cafe, and their nosy customers, were fascinated by the tale and couldn't wait to tell the boys at Flourish and Blotts. By 3 o'clock, almost everyone who worked in Diagon Alley knew about Severus Snape and his shameful secret.

Severus wondered why people suddenly began giving him dark looks again. He thought that they had gotten over that when he had been praised publicly as a vital part of Voldemort's downfall. He had even had his story published, along with that of the other war heroes, when he received his Order of Merlin. One elderly witch even stuck her head in the door, glared right at him, and spat the word 'filthy' before scooting off.

He sighed inwardly. Some people would never trust a former Death Eater, no matter what he had done to make amends. He felt the bitterness creep into his heart again. Everything he had done in the war and the ungrateful bastards who would be dead if not for him, who hadn't lifted a finger to help destroy Voldemort, still looked down on him as though he were shit on their shoe. '_Fuck the lot of them. So much for a fresh start!'_

He tried not to let their opinions bother him. After all, he had never cared before. Instead he concentrated on helping Georgia prepare for NEWTs. Much of it was covered by going over the origins and uses of the various ingredients they stocked and having her help him make Potions for stock. Charms, DADA and Transfiguration they practiced at home, where the potential for havoc created by accidents was much smaller.

She seemed to be doing even better now, having one-on-one time with a tutor, than she did at Hogwarts and they were both confident about her NEWTs. She was just bottling and shelving a batch of a popular healing draught under Snape's watchful eye when Fred Weasley came into the shop wearing a grin so broad it threatened to split his face.

"Good afternoon Mr Weasley, how can I help you?" she asked politely with her work smile. The one that was friendly and subservient; ingratiating to some of the more stuffy and arrogant wizards who frequented the shop.

"Nothing at all. I just came to congratulate you two and offer my welcome to the Alley, neighbours!" he said with a wink.

"What?" Severus asked sharply.

"It's ok, we know all about you two lovebirds. I must say Sir, well done you old devil! You've gained my respect; hooking up with such a pretty young lady right under Dumbledore's nose is no mean feat. We had you all wrong when we thought you were a vampire. Clearly you're all man!" Fred teased.

Georgia paled and her jaw dropped. '_How did they know?_' conversely Snape's jaw clenched and a faint blush crept over his usual pallor. Fred beat a hasty retreat with a cheeky wave when he saw his former teacher's hand twitch toward his wand pocket.

"I don't believe it! How do they know? Who else knows?" Severus stormed.

"It's ok Sev, I'm sure." Georgia soothed, a little braver than she felt.

"So naive." Snape sighed. "Depending on the details people have been told, they will either think I took advantage of you or that you are some sort of harlot. This could be very bad for business."

Georgia felt her face burn. She felt apprehensive about what people might be saying about her. Did they think she was a common slut, offering herself to her teacher? Or did they paint her as the victim while Severus preyed on her like some kind of monster?

"Sev, let's shut up early tonight. We need time to think about this." She suggested. She really just wanted to go home and _not_ think about this, but she knew Severus would sit up all evening torturing himself with possible repercussions. Severus had been pacing while his mind worked on how to deal with the scandal, but nodded his agreement and lead the way out of the shop.

Georgia waited close by his side, almost hanging off his arm, while he locked up. She needed to be close to him, to feel reassured by him. She wasn't quite ready for people's reactions yet. While they were on the street, a middle aged woman noticed them and looked from Georgia to Snape in disgust while her husband leered at Georgia and gave Snape a suggestive wink. Severus gave the couple a cold, superior glare and swept off down the side alley with Georgia close by.

Once inside the flat, Severus threw himself petulantly into his chair in temper.

"Must the whole world constantly know every intimate detail of my private life? Will I never get peace?" he fumed.

Georgia sat on the floor at his feet and laid her head and chest on his lap. Oddly this soothed him, stroking her long dark hair like a pet while she hugged and stroked his legs. She moved to kneel between his legs to get closer, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you Severus." She whispered.

"I know. I love you too, I'm sorry." He whispered back, putting his arms around her and returning the embrace.

Pressed close to him, on her knees between his legs, Georgia began to get a very naughty idea. She pushed him back to slouch in the chair and began to unbutton his coat and shirt. She stroked his torso firmly, appreciating the feel of his warm body beneath her hands and placed little kisses over his chest. This had the combined effect of being both soothing and erotic so he laid back and submitted to her tender ministrations.

She laid her head on his chest, nuzzling against him and continuing to kiss him all over while her hands surreptitiously undid his belt and trouser buttons. He was so distracted by her lips and tongue exploring his chest that he didn't notice what she had done until she removed his semi erect member from his boxers. As soon as her soft hands caressed his sensitive flesh he hissed in pleasure. He couldn't help his hips from bucking towards her invitingly. She leaned down and placed a little kiss on his tip.

"You relax Severus; you've had a trying day." She said softly before leaning down and taking his head into her mouth and suckling gently.

Within moments he was rock hard and at his full, impressive length. Having been with Severus for some months now, she had learned what he enjoyed so while her mouth applied firm suction and her tongue swirled tantalisingly, her hands worked his shaft and caressed his scrotum. He groaned in satisfaction, all thought of ginger gossips and disapproving, hard-faced old cows gone.

Seeing Severus enjoy her attentions, and the feel of his cock in her mouth, made Georgia begin to feel hot and wet too. She let out a moan of her own and Snape's eyes shot open, seeking hers. Seeing his desire and pleasure mirrored in hers was a huge turn-on and her moans vibrated wonderfully through his length. Greedily she sucked harder, taking more of him in. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him, but it was too much for Severus and with a sharp thrust, he spilled into her mouth.

Unprepared, Georgia nearly choked on the warm, salty fluid that filled her mouth. Reflexively she swallowed rather than spit it out and she found that it wasn't quite as repulsive as she had thought. Severus couldn't believe it when she swallowed every drop of his issue. The fact that she had gotten aroused by giving him pleasure made him feel so good.

"Gods Georgia, that was... amazing." He gasped. She beamed at his praise of her new skill. She was a true Hufflepuff, so eager to please.

"However, it seems unfair for me to have all the fun." He said suggestively, tucking his flaccid member away and gesturing for her to sit on his knee.

"It's ok, I like making you happy." She replied shyly and snuggling into his still bare chest.

"You do make me very happy Georgia. Let me make you happy." He purred, sliding a hand between her thighs and stroking her through her knickers which were exceedingly damp already.

"Did you enjoy taking me into your mouth Love?" he whispered huskily while slowly stroking her teasingly.

"Oh yes Severus!" she gasped.

His other hand parted her robe and undid her blouse so he could assault her breast with hard kisses, squeezing it roughly.

"Oh Sev, more please!" she panted.

He smirked up at her from his position between her breasts and slipped a finger under her pants.

"You want me inside you?" he asked.

"Oh yes, please Sev, make me come!" she said breathlessly.

With that he slid the finger into her slick channel, then another, pumping them into her slowly but firmly while his thumb pressed against her clit. She rocked her hips against him, increasing the friction, spreading her legs wantonly to encourage him to finger-fuck her.

"Faster Sev please, deeper!" she moaned desperately, feeling her climax building deep within her.

He curled a finger inside her to hit that most delicious spot and increased the pace. He rammed his hand against her pussy as fast and hard as he could, kissing and suckling her breasts till she came with a screech, bucking against him furiously and coating his hand in her juices.

She curled into his chest once again as her aftershocks subsided, resting her head on his shoulder and lightly kissing his neck tenderly.

"Better?" he asked smugly.

"Mmm, yeah. Let's go take a nap and have dinner late tonight." She suggested. Severus thought that was the best idea he'd heard in a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: a little dedication to my friend Coffeeonthepatio for helping me blast through the writer's block cobwebs for this chapter. Lovely lemons in here for you, and you may recognise something in here dear! ;) To all my other readers I thank you for your patience and urge you all to drop me a nice long review!! Detailed reviews are the bestest thing since chocolate and might just encourage me to post more often!!! :P

In the Dungeon Deep and Dark – Chapter 18

Severus and Georgia braced themselves for trouble that morning in the shop, but the worst happened before they had even opened up. The post owl brought their subscription to the Daily Prophet as usual but neither was prepared for the front page.

"**DISGRACED PROFESSOR IN STUDENT LOVE SHAME! By Rita Skeeter."**

"What the hell?" Severus roared, snatching up the offending article.

There on the front cover were photos of himself and Georgia. Her photo was one taken last year as a shy, innocent looking student in her Hufflepuff uniform. His picture however was a stock photo taken sometime during the war, looking haggard and evil. The twisted bitch was doing just what he predicted; making him look like a despicable monster who preyed on impressionable young girls.

He scanned the text, becoming more irate the further he read. The story mentioned nothing of the attack by Death Eaters, as that was a secret known only by himself, Georgia, Dumbledore, Sprout and probably McGonagall. It was stated that he had been summarily dismissed when the Headmaster had discovered that the pair had been having a "steamy affair".

It also mentioned that they had been "caught in a compromising position" but failed to mention by whom. Severus didn't remember being interrupted, and it wasn't the sort of thing he was likely to forget. He therefore assumed that much of the story had been taken from Hogwarts gossip and students had a habit of embellishing stories.

Georgia was described by "anonymous sources" as being a shy, quiet and studious girl; not popular or sporty or the top of the class, and fairly innocuous. Snape's character was painted as black as possible though; former Death Eater, strict and cruel professor, adept at the Dark Arts, spy, traitor. Obviously most of the sources were students.

"I told you this would happen." He spat, as Georgia read the article with dread.

She felt sick, seeing her and Severus' private lives splashed all over the front page for everyone to see. Even worse was that it had been written with a biased and untruthful view.

"Hardly any point in opening the shop today; we will have no customers and I don't fancy opening the hate mail and howlers in full view of the Alley." He growled.

He was pacing nervously and his countenance was murderous. Georgia was very nervous. He had never really lost his temper with her. She didn't like to see him so upset.

"You want us to hide out here? For how long?" she asked worriedly.

"I am NOT hiding! I am merely saying that our livelihood has just been trashed by that article and it is only going to get worse, foolish girl!" he barked at her.

It still bruised his pride after all this time to be accused of cowardice. She physically jumped at his tone.

"I'm sorry Severus." She said in a small, sad voice.

He looked at her and saw she was close to tears. He immediately regretted his harsh words and felt very guilty. He hadn't intended to take his temper out on her but she was the nearest human being at the time and he needed to vent. He ran his hand through his hair with a deep, cleansing sigh; pushing his anger down for now.

"I'm sorry Georgia, I didn't mean to snap at you." He said in a pacifying tone, extending an arm toward her invitingly.

She stepped into his embrace, pressing her face into the familiar comfort of his frock coat and the soothing scent of him. He held her close but she did not weep.

"I love you Severus." She said softly.

"I love you too Georgia." He replied, kissing her forehead.

She tipped her chin upward to meet him in a kiss that signified reconciliation and love. They both needed reassurance of their love at that moment. They needed to be strong and united against the oncoming storm of outrage against them.

"We should open up you know. Show them this doesn't bother us and life goes on." She suggested.

"Sounds like a Gryffindor idea to me." He grumbled half-heartedly.

"Oi! No need to be nasty." She joked, causing him to smile briefly.

Even without the fact that he despised cowardice, he knew he had to agree. If they didn't open the shop there would definitely be no customers, but if they opened there was always the chance that people who didn't know or didn't care would come into the shop and they needed the business.

It was a complete disaster; parents crossed the street with their children, nosey old busybodies stuck their heads in to gawp and shout admonishments at one or other of them. One audacious young wizard attempted to 'liberate' Georgia from Snape's clutches, causing her to hex him out of the shop in indignant rage. Severus was incredibly dismayed, but it had amused him to see his sweet little Hufflepuff finally bare her teeth and claws!

Having discovered the damage they had inadvertently caused, the Weasley twins began to feel very guilty and sorry. George decided to try and put things right, venturing into the Apothecary.

"You! Have you any idea of the damage you and your brother have caused?" Snape ranted when he walked into the shop.

"Professor Snape, me and Fred are really sorry about all this, honest! We didn't mean for your story to get out and what that cow Skeeter wrote was just appalling. Anyone who knows you two knows it wasn't like that." George protested.

"I can't believe you were talking about me behind my back George. I thought you were my friend." Georgia said with a wounded expression.

George felt even worse now. He had accepted that Georgia wasn't available, but he still liked her and he and his twin had caused her a lot of bother and pain.

"Look, I'm really sorry and if I could take it all back I would!" he insisted. "I'm not barred am I? Coz Fred and I really could do with a top up of ingredients." He asked.

Snape was torn between wanting to throw the trouble-magnet ginger out on his ear and needing the custom.

"What precisely do you need?" he asked grudgingly, bringing a look of genuine relief to George's face.

They usually made quite good trade out of the Weasleys with their elaborate range of magical sweets and fun potions, many of which required rare or controlled ingredients that Snape was one of few on the Alley, or even Knockturn, was qualified to provide. However, they could not survive on the income from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes alone and as there didn't seem to be any likelihood of more customers that day Severus prepared to shut the shop early.

Unfortunately, before he could, another meddling Gryffindor stepped into the shop.

"Remus Lupin! Come to gloat have you? Tell me you told me so?" Snape sneered.

"Good afternoon Severus. I actually come to you with two requests today; a potion and some advice." Lupin replied evenly. He had known Snape a long time and had figured out that when Severus felt cornered, patience was the best way to deal with his mood.

"A potion? Why not ask Slughorn? I am well aware of the current state of my reputation but I am not yet in need of charity from you Lupin!" Snape spat.

"It isn't charity Severus. I have need of the Wolfsbane and Slughorn's version of the draught is not as potent as yours. Horace is also preoccupied with his own projects and he nearly forgot to make it last month. I need a supplier who is reliable; both in providing it and in quality. That means you Severus." He insisted.

This was indeed true, but it had the added bonus of feeding Snape's ego at having surpassed his teacher and it soothed his pride a little to be considered as trusted and reliable, even by a former foe.

"Very well Lupin. Do you wish to return for it or will you be waiting?" he relented.

"I'd prefer to wait, if you don't mind. I have something of a delicate nature I wished to discuss with you in any case." Lupin replied nervously.

"Ah yes, you mentioned being in need of advice. What makes you think I am willing, or indeed able to provide such a thing?" Snape asked.

Lupin looked around, and noting that Georgia was at the other end of the shop, tidying a shelf, continued in a low voice.

"Because it is something you have personal experience of, and I was hoping for some personal insight."

Curiosity peaked, Snape gestured for Lupin to follow him into the back room while he brewed.

Although he would never admit it, he had missed being able to converse with a contemporary about adult topics. Georgia was a bright girl and he loved her, but it wasn't the same as having a conversation with a fellow his own age, and he and Remus had formed a tense and grudging friendship. He hadn't realised how much he had missed out on, sharing the company of only his lover.

"Go on." He said invitingly, while he prepared the ingredients for the Wolfsbane.

Remus was amazed at how Severus could follow a delicate conversation while working on such a complicated potion. He took a deep breath and explained.

"I'm having problems with a NEWT student. It's become clear that she has developed an infatuation with me, and while normally that would be easily enough dealt with, I find myself equally attracted to her. She's intelligent, mature, confident and understanding and she's driving me crazy! I don't know what to do." He moaned dejectedly.

Snape paused in his movements to turn and glare at the werewolf.

"Are you purposely taunting me or is this yet another example of Gryffindor hypocrisy?" he asked icily.

"Severus please! I don't know who else to turn to. When I first found out about you and Georgia I though these things were so simple; now I understand that is isn't as clear cut as I once thought. I still believe it's wrong for a professor to sleep with a student but I don't know what to do about her." he beseeched.

Snape sighed. The sentimental fool was falling for a student and actually asked for his advice? He must truly be desperate; knowing how well Severus' own romance had panned out!

"How old is the girl?" he drawled.

"She's eighteen already." Lupin assured him.

"That is in your favour at least. Who is it?" he asked.

Lupin looked at Snape, then hung his head in shame.

"Hermione." He breathed.

"Miss Granger?! The hag-haired know-it-all?" Snape gasped incredulously.

"Severus, she's a very bright and vivacious young woman." Remus defended.

As far as Snape was concerned the bossy chit could never compare to his own sweet Georgia, but he supposed there could be no accounting for taste.

"How far have you taken it so far? Are we in need of damage limitation?" he asked calculatingly.

"NO! Really Severus, we've just been spending a lot of time together in my office, talking. She has also taken to looking after me following my transformations. She complains that none of her peers understand her. We have spent many enjoyable evenings by the fire discussing a variety of topics. However one evening last week, just as she was leaving, she leaned in and kissed me goodnight. I haven't been able to think of anything else since." Remus complained.

"What do you expect me to say? As far as I can see you have the same choice that I had; either risk what little credibility you have and pursue her, or wait until she's graduated and take cold showers twice a day till then." Snape said flippantly.

"That wasn't what I was hoping to hear." Lupin said sadly.

"What did you expect? Do you not think that if there was another way I would have chosen it? Do you think I wanted to destroy my reputation and cause Georgia this disgrace?" Snape snarled unsympathetically.

"Of course not Severus! I was surprised that you of all people were in such a position. As long as I've known you, I've been amazed by your level of self-control." Lupin remarked. Snape sighed.

"I suppose I could lie and say I was tired of being alone and flattered by the attentions of an attractive young witch. The truth is, when she intervened in the attack upon me she invoked a Life Debt. You do remember what that entails, I assume." Snape sneered, reminding Lupin uncomfortably of the time James Potter saved Severus from being mauled by Lupin in werewolf form.

"That was just the beginning however. Combined with her mutual attraction, there is also the fact that she has showed me great loyalty, understanding and above all love." Snape explained, looking wistful. Lupin stared at him in wonder.

"Wow, you really do love her then?" he remarked.

"Of course I do you lupine nitwit!" Snape snapped. "Were it not for her I would have disappeared somewhere remote and uninhabitable like Antarctica or the American Midwest!" he sneered.

"Why stay then? After all this... unpleasantness has occurred?" Lupin questioned.

"Because her NEWTs are coming up and because she is very close to her parents. I could hardly drag her off to the back of beyond with no qualifications and no support network." Snape replied as though it were obvious.

"You know Severus, I think I misjudged you gravely and for that I am sorry. You and Georgia clearly love each other and I can see now that you do have her best interests at heart. This seems to have worked out for you; maybe I should just go for it!" Remus determined.

"About time you grew a spine Lupin!" Snape teased. "But not too rashly I should hope. Discretion is paramount!" he warned.

"Of course Severus. Slytherins aren't the only ones with a sense of self-preservation you know." Remus smiled. "I think we need to take this relationship very slowly in any case. I want to be sure that this is what she wants. As you said, the NEWTs aren't far away now. If we can keep this fairly chaste till then we should be able to keep it quiet."

"It seems I have managed to teach even you something useful." Snape drawled with a smirk. Remus laughed out loud.

"Merlin, I've missed your sense of humour. Not that we ever saw much of it. It's been good to see you again Severus." Remus said with genuine affection. Snape faltered.

"I... it has been... a welcome visit." He said awkwardly. "I trust I shall see you next month then?" he asked as he bottled up three large doses of the Wolfsbane and handed them to Lupin.

"I imagine so. I may even pop in before then, if I'm in the Alley." Remus suggested. Snape nodded his assent.

"You can settle up with my lovely assistant. Fifteen Galleons." He said, clearing up his work space.

When Remus left, Georgia locked the door and came into the back room to see Severus.

"What a day!" she sighed exhaustedly.

"Yes, quite a trial." Severus agreed, marking down in his ledger that he needed to acquire more Aconite in preparation for the next full moon.

"What did Professor Lupin want?" she asked.

"Wolfsbane." He replied.

"Yes, what else?" she pressed, knowing there had to be more to it than that. Snape smirked at her.

"It seems our so noble and righteous Lupin finds himself firmly in my shoes!" he replied.

"Sleeping with a student?" she gasped.

"Not quite yet, no. But I doubt they will hold off for long." He replied.

"Oh my! Do I know her?" Georgia pressed.

"I believe you do. Our wolfish friend finds himself enamoured of the Head Girl!" he crowed.

"Hermione Granger? That frigid bitch?" she choked. Snape was shocked; both at the vehemence of the statement and that she would say something like that, (however true he believed it to be) about Hermione.

"I thought you two were friends?" he asked.

"I can't prove it, but I'm pretty sure she's the one that grassed us up!" she complained.

"Oh really? What gives you that idea?" he asked curiously.

"Well, she started taking a close interest in me after the attack, asking questions and walking to lessons with me. I think she was following me really. She must have gotten suspicious about our actions and the odd disappearances we pulled." Georgia explained.

Snape hadn't known any of this, but it made a lot of sense. If any student could have figured out their affair, it would have been Granger. She was, after all, the only one to work out from his clues that Lupin was a werewolf.

"Perhaps. I may ask Lupin about her when I see him next." He pondered aloud. He sighed deeply. Today had taken a lot out of him. He wasn't used to the constant stress anymore and wondered how he had managed to survive all these years under constant threat.

"Let's go home; I have an idea how to make you feel better." Georgia suggested. Snape smirked and led the way.

When they got in, Georgia ran Severus a bath with herbal salts in it for his aching muscles. It was one of his own blends and was sure to alleviate the stress that Weasley and Skeeter had caused. She poured him a tumbler of Firewhisky and told him to relax, earning her a grateful smile.

He lay in the soothing herb-scented water thinking about their situation. The South Pole was sounding more and more attractive by the minute. He absently wondered about the possibility for experimentation with penguin and permafrost related potion ingredients. But Georgia was just barely on good terms with her family as it was. He was sure her family would never forgive him for Portkeying her away from all civilisation.

He lay further back, closing his eyes and submerging all but his famous nose in the water, allowing the salts to soak into his hair. It was one of the few things that could completely strip the oil from his locks, but unfortunately had the side effect of making it fluffy. At least only Georgia would see it, and she could be relied upon to not laugh.

His thoughts turned dark and sombre. He wasn't sure how much worse the situation would get for them. Would anyone mourn him if he drowned himself there and then? Of course Georgia would, but she was young; surely she would get over it and move on in time. But no, he was not a coward. A selfish and often cruel bastard, but not a coward. He would never take the easy way out. And the thought of Georgia with another man made him feel ill. Perhaps going to the Prophet and torturing Skeeter would be the best option. He smirked to himself, imagining the ridiculously attired hack twitching and trembling under his Cruciatus. That mental image was enough to cheer him.

He was so lost in his meditations that he failed to notice when the bathtub stretched wider, lowering the water level. He did however notice when something warm and soft brushed his knee. He bolted upright in alarm and was rendered breathless by what he saw. Georgia stood above him wearing nothing but a naughty smile. She straddled his legs and leaned forward, kissing his forehead, cheeks and lips.

"Are you feeling better yet?" she asked in a far-too- coy tone.

He was still speechless. Her skin felt so good against his, made slick by the soothing water. She began running her hands firmly over his shoulders, kneading at the muscles there and he couldn't suppress a groan as she worked out the tension in his aching neck. She moved to sit behind him, wrapping her legs around his waist and continuing to manipulate the muscles in his back.

Severus had never felt so good in his life. His lover's hands relieving the pain in his aching body and her lovely legs wrapped tight around him; her breasts rubbing against his back. She reached for the soap and began gently washing him. The act was both highly erotic, and the most tender thing anyone had ever done for him. He became so aware of how their bodies slid against each other with the soapy water. He bit back another groan and Georgia chuckled saucily.

"Are you feeling better now Love?" she asked huskily.

She was beginning to feel a wetness that had nothing to do with the warm water. Running her hands all over Severus' slippery, muscular body had made her want him so desperately. She had only intended on treating him to a massage, which he so sorely needed after such a trying day. Suddenly, Severus' hand reached back and grabbed her wrist, bringing it forward to stroke his tumescent cock.

"Much better, but I believe you missed somewhere." he said, his husky voice reverberating off the tiles, sounding like a predator's growl to her ears.

She kissed his shoulders and neck tenderly, stroking his member gently, teasingly. Her other hand she moved to his chest, playing over his nipples which had pebbled in the cold air after having been in the warm water. He groaned and bucked against her hands, encouraging her to go further. Suddenly she stopped and stood, causing Severus to turn and look at her reprovingly. She moved to sit on his lap, exchanging their positions.

"Your turn now." She purred, wriggling her firm bottom against his aching loins.

Georgia was instantly amazed. She had no idea that Severus was part octopus! His hands were all over her, kneading, stroking and teasing every part of her. His mouth was attached to her neck and throat, suckling on her sensitive spot. She had a suspicion that she would have a mark there later. He slipped one hand between her thighs, stroking her lips teasingly and urging her to spread her legs.

As soon as she allowed his hand access to her slit, he plunged one finger inside, simultaneously gripping her breast. She arched her back, pressing her bottom harder against his abdomen, trapping his hardness between them with almost unbearable tension. He stopped teasing her cunt and gripped her hips, lifting her up and plunging himself into her.

"Oh Severus!" she squeaked in surprise.

She began rocking against him as he carefully thrust upwards. While the water had been an aid to their foreplay, the slippery bathtub was very tricky to move in and neither of them wanted to slip and hit their heads or get a lungful of water. He pinched her hard nipples as she ground against him, providing delicious friction, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more of her. He stopped moving his hips and put his hands around her ribs, lifting her off him.

"Get out," he ordered.

She looked at him, surprised and wondering what she had done wrong, but he just pulled the plug and stepped out onto the bathmat, extending his hand to help her out. She stepped onto the warm towelling mat and he turned her around, bending her over the bath.

"Hold on tight." He warned her as he slid back into her from behind.

She braced herself against the side of the bath as he pounded into her with violent passion. She loved the feeling of him filling her and his passion for her turned her on even more. He spread her legs even further, reaching deeper inside her and turning her moans into screams as she bucked backwards hard against him; impaling herself on his stiff shaft and driving herself towards her orgasm. Severus continued to ride through her orgasm, palming her slick breasts as he reached his own completion, coming hard and collapsing, panting, over her, supported by one hand on the tiles above hers.

Georgia felt so safe and protected as Severus wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder before he wrapped them in towels.

"I think I need another bath now." She commented, looking down at her thighs where Severus' semen was beginning to dry.

"Leave it; it's proof you belong to me."Snape purred sexily

"God, you are so kinky!" Georgia said with a grin, before her mouth was claimed in a possessive kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Georgia took a deep breath and pushed open the castle's main door; her heels clacking loudly on the stone floor of the deserted corridor. Outside the Great Hall was a large notice with a seating plan and the date, time and name of the exam; Advanced Charms, NEWT. Smoothing down her tunic and brushing imaginary fluff off her jeans, she bravely stepped down the centre aisle to take her seat. As soon as she sat down, people began to whisper and mutter about her. She felt her face begin to flush furiously and so began to fiddle with her quills and ink bottle, trying to ignore them.

Two and a half hours of brain-numbing questions about charms, wand movements, spell components and other complicated topics later, Georgia picked up her quills and ink in her little tin case and exited the hall unsure of how well she had done. She stood out from the crowd in her jeans, floaty pink tunic and strappy sandals while the others sweltered in their uniforms. Some Slytherins sneered at her when she passed but she ignored them. She still had the practical exam that afternoon and unlike the others, she had no common room to go and relax in. Just as she was wondering where she could go to wait it out, she came across Hermione Granger. Or rather, Hermione made a beeline for Georgia, leaving Ron and Harry far behind.

"Georgia wait!" Hermione called.

"What is it Granger?" Georgia sighed. Hermione's face fell and she seemed unsure of what to say.

"I know it was you who told on us Hermione. Now if you have anything you wanted to say, say it. Otherwise I want to go find Hannah and Susan." Georgia said.

"Georgia, I'm really sorry about that. I do have a few things to say to you, but I think they would be best said in private." Hermione recovered.

"Quickly then." Georgia relented.

Hermione guided them to Firenze's classroom nearby, which was empty. The two young women made themselves comfortable on the enchanted grass floor.

"Go on then, I still have to look for the girls yet." Georgia said impatiently.

""I'm sorry Georgia, but I don't think those two will give you a very warm welcome." Hermione said with sympathy.

"What?" Georgia said, puzzled.

"Well, they were the ones who gave Skeeter interviews. They've been taken in by all this gossip about you and Snape. They think you were bullied into becoming some kind of pet. No-one knows you well enough to say otherwise; you've always been so quiet." Hermione explained.

Tears pricked at Georgia's eyes. She'd thought they would have stood by her at least; Hufflepuff loyalty and all.

"So why don't you believe all the rumours? Or are you just after the juicy details direct from source?" Georgia asked bitterly.

"Not at all. I know exactly what Skeeter is capable of. I was a victim of her muckraking style myself you know." Hermione replied. Georgia vaguely remembered there being some gossip about Hermione during the Triwizard Tournament.

"How are things with Professor Lupin?" Georgia asked knowingly. Hermione coloured.

"He says he wants to take things slow" she admitted.

"You know Severus could have gotten you both into a lot of trouble if he'd wanted to. After all, it was the two of you who got him fired." Georgia said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't understand. I really thought he was taking advantage of you. But Remus told me that isn't the case at all." Hermione said with a curious tone in her voice.

"Not at all. He's always treated me very well. He's much different inn private to how he is in class." Georgia said.

"How did you two get together then in the first place? I mean, he's hardly among the most likely people to have a crush on, and you two seem so different." Hermione asked.

"Well, when the Death Eaters attacked, they were going to hurt Severus in all kinds of unspeakable ways, but when I came in by accident they made me have sex with him instead." Georgia confessed in a whisper.

"Merlin's pants!" Hermione gasped.

"No-one knows that; it was all hushed up." Georgia warned.

"Of course. I won't tell a soul, I swear." Hermione said.

"That act then not only created a life debt, but also a personal bond; you see we were both victims of their cruelty. It also made me see him as a man for the first time, rather than just a professor and, well, I kind of liked it." Georgia said blushing.

Hermione blushed also, remembering seeing the two in the throes of passion and how much she had enjoyed watching. Remus still hadn't touched her, other than chaste kisses and warm embraces. She still longed to know what it felt like to feel a man's touch on her body. She had increased respect for the more experienced girl now, knowing that she and Snape had been through so much. She hoped that the girl would accept her olive branch.

"Look Georgia, I owe you my help after all that has happened, so I'm going to get Skeeter off your back." Hermione said. "I have some information I can use against her, so I'll see what I can do about getting her to print a retraction; maybe even a corrective interview?" she offered.

"I'll have to think about it Hermione. Talk it over with Severus. It's his reputation too, and I think he should have a say in this." Georgia replied doubtfully.

"Oh. Of course. But please do think about it. I really want to help fix things and I'm only an owl away if you need me." Hermione assured her, taking her cue to leave and find the boys.

The afternoon Practical Exam was difficult, but Georgia felt more confident than she had in the written one. Severus had made sure she practiced magic as often as she could and so her spell casting was smooth and fluid. But she was still upset. The only person other than Hermione who had acknowledged her positively was Draco, who had greeted her pleasantly with a smile, but Pansy had given him such stick for it that Georgia doubted he'd do it again.

Tired, she Apparated home from the castle boundaries, straight to the flat and threw herself face down on the bed, shoving a pillow over her head. Severus found her still in that position half an hour later.

"How went the exam?" he asked, sitting on the bed and removing the pillow.

"I don't know." She replied glumly.

"You don't know?" he repeated, incredulously.

"No, I think I did awful on the written but ok in the practical. Other than that I'm not sure." She sighed exasperatedly.

"But it was only Charms, surely you can't have done too badly." He said superciliously.

"Well excuse me for not being a genius like you!" she huffed grumpily, sitting up to glare at him.

Severus was a little perturbed. She had never been one for snappishness. He pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms firmly around her.

"What is the matter Love?" he asked softly. She sighed a shuddering sigh.

"Everyone at school was talking about us, and the people I thought were friends were the ones who began it all." She said miserably.

He pressed a firm kiss to her head and remained there, his lips resting on her soft hair. He rubbed her back consolingly for a moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that Georgia, but you ought to be used to the gossip by now." He said reasonably.

"Hermione Granger says she can get Skeeter to undo the damage, as she owes her one or something." Georgia told him.

"And what did you say?" he asked, a warning tone creeping into his voice.

"I said I would have to discuss it with you." She replied.

"Good. I don't want that meddlesome chit interfering in my affairs again. Not after the damage she already caused." Severus grumbled.

"Not even if she gets your name cleared?" Georgia asked.

"I would rather endure the slights with dignity than bow to a Gryffindor." He growled. "We can get through this together, without her." he said more softly.

She looked into his stygian eyes and smiled. He knew she agreed, and would rather suffer in silence than speak up and hurt him. He felt slightly guilty about that, but it was eclipsed by his pride and contentment that she loved him so completely. He rewarded her loyalty with a soft, gentle kiss, teasing her gently with his tongue while his hands fluttered under her flimsy tunic.

He soon found the zip at the side of the garment and had it released in no time, breaking the kiss to remove it. He smiled faintly as she flushed with pleasure, and dipped his head to kiss her pale chest and stomach, trailing his lips down to the waistband of her jeans. His nimble fingers soon relieved her of that article as well and soon she was lay in just her simple white cotton underwear. He laid hid head on her stomach for a while, his arms around her waist, just holding her close.

"I love you Georgia." He whispered, kissing her navel gently.

"Oh Severus, I love you too." She sighed contentedly. "Come and lie with me." She pleaded.

He stripped himself of his usual attire and laid next to her on the bed in his boxers, pulling her head onto his chest and wrapping one arm around her; twirling a lock of her hair in the other hand distractedly. She threw one leg over his and nestled closely against him. He smirked wickedly as his hand slipped below the waistband of her knickers and squeezed her bum gently. She groaned in pleasure at the contact, pressing slightly harder against him.

"I want you Georgia." He murmured in that husky voice that never ceased to turn her into a puddle.

"Please Severus..." she whimpered, pressing her chest against his and parting her lips in invitation.

He needed no further encouragement as he rolled on top of her, resting between her thighs and kissing her deeply while he swiftly divested her of her bra. Once she was free of the restrictive garment, he pressed his hands firmly over her naked breasts, glorying in the feel of them filling his hands so perfectly. Through their thin underwear, Georgia could feel Severus becoming aroused by her, for her. Her own pants were becoming far too wet to be of use and she wriggled against him insistently.

The movement of her hips against his further fuelled his need and he broke their kiss once more to remove their final articles. He braced himself on his arms, hovering above her and gazing into her eyes. She shivered slightly at his intensity and the taunting closeness of his manhood against her flesh.

"Please Severus." She repeated, and he reached down to part her flesh, entering her slowly and carefully. The physical sensations were heightened by their emotional connection as he rested his forehead against hers, panting slightly as he fought for control. He stayed still, buried inside her for a moment before withdrawing slowly, filling her again at the same slow pace; his arms wrapped around her tightly and a look of rapture on his face.

"I need you Georgia. There is only you; no one else matters." He whispered hoarsely, driving her to unimaginable ecstasy with his punishingly slow pace. He thrust against her slowly but deeply and it wasn't long before an intense orgasm crashed over her, crying out loudly as she clung to her talented lover for dear life. Her walls contracting around him and her beatific face as she climaxed were something he never tired of, more erotic to him than anything he could imagine. A few more slow thrusts later and he filled her to the hilt once more, with his flesh and his seed.

As they both came down from their highs, Severus drew the light blanket around them both.

"Severus, that was wonderful. I really do love you." Georgia panted, her eyes glistening with tears from her passionate experience.

"I will fix this Georgia, I promise you." He whispered, clutching her close and kissing her brow.


	20. Chapter 20

In the Dungeon 20

The door to the white and gold Morning Room of Malfoy Manor banged open and Severus Snape swept in furiously, preceded by a terrified house elf.

"Thank you for agreeing to this Lucius." He said, the words belying a gratitude that his current humour hid.

"Not at all, my old friend. I myself was disgusted at how that dreadful woman had painted your character, and Narcissa was very distressed." Lucius informed him.

When the Dark Lord had forced Draco to take the Mark, Lucius and Narcissa had turned to Severus for the boy's protection. Thanks to him, the Malfoys had turned spy, bringing down Voldemort from the inside and protecting them from Azkaban in the aftermath. The Malfoys owed Severus a lot, and their pride and honour would keep them to their debt.

"You know very well I don't care a jot for what those petty minded fools believe about me, but I refuse to allow them to tarnish poor Georgia's reputation thusly." Snape said shortly. Lucius raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"So, the confirmed bachelor is smitten finally?" Lucius commented amusedly. Snape glared at him, he was not in the mood for Malfoy's joking.

"She means as much to me as Narcissa does to you." He parried, knowing full well how the cruel former Death Eater was secretly devoted to his wife. Lucius acceded the point, but was still surprised that a young girl had managed to get through his reticent friend's defences.

"Of course, I should be pleased to back you, but I would rather do so knowing the full story." Lucius insisted.

Snape looked ill at the prospect of retelling the story, but knew that Lucius was right. If they were to change things, he would have to be told. Malfoy summoned his elf to bring drinks, and settled down to listen to Snape tell his story; how their former colleagues had chosen to attack him for spying, and Georgia had come in at the wrong moment, what she had done for him and how the bond had been created. When Snape had finished speaking, Malfoy was gobsmacked.

"Merlin, old man! I don't know if you are the luckiest man in the world or the most accursed bastard I ever set eyes on." He remarked.

"How so?" Snape asked.

"Well, unlucky in being cornered like a rat and then this all getting out, but lucky in the fact that you have a young woman so devoted to you she is willing to die for you." Malfoy remarked. Snape thought about this for a while. He hadn't thought of it like that.

They were preparing to leave together when Narcissa bustled in. She had clearly been travelling, as she cast a scarf haphazardly onto a chair, which disappeared the moment it hit the fabric. She went straight to her husband, embracing him briefly and sharing a brief kiss, before turning to his companion and offering her hand genteelly.

"Severus, it is good to see you." She greeted warmly as he accepted the hand and pressed a brief kiss to the knuckle as was expected of him.

"Likewise Narcissa, but I am afraid we cannot remain long. We have business in town." He replied vaguely.

"How unfortunate. You must come and visit more often Severus; bring your young lady friend if you wish." She offered in a friendly manner.

The men Apparated to the bottom of Diagon Alley, and entered the offices of the Daily Prophet, frightening the wits out of the poor young receptionist.

"Good morning Madam, my associate and I are here to speak with your employer, Barnabas Cuffe." Lucius drawled in his most agreeable manner, flattering the young woman with a look. She recognised the tall blonde immediately, with his rich robes and air of aristocracy. She barely noticed the professor beside him.

"Oh yes Mr Malfoy, Sir. Is he expecting you or shall I call through?" she fawned.

"We do not have an appointment; however I believe he is expecting us." Lucius said smoothly, passing her office with a seductive smile.

'_He should be expecting us, after what he printed.'_ Snape thought, but said nothing.

Malfoy rapped sharply on Cuffe's office door with his snake walking stick and opened the door, sweeping in as though he owned the place. In fact, with all his business dealings on the Alley, Snape was half surprised that Malfoy didn't own the place.

Cuffe was surprised to see them, but like his receptionist, he also ingratiated himself to the wealthy Malfoy immediately.

"Mr Malfoy, such an honour it is that you should make a personal visit. Please, take a seat. How may I be of service today?" he said, toadying.

"Ah, Mr Cuffe. It is not I to whom you can be of service, but the good Professor here." Malfoy drawled with the look of a man who has just released the hounds on a vagrant.

"P-Professor Snape! What brings you here?" Cuff stammered, his obsequious smile stuck to his face in an unearthly rictus in his fear.

"You know damn well why I am here Cuffe; that utter poison your scandal whore Skeeter wrote." Snape growled.

"Now look here..." Cuffe began to object.

"No Cuffe, YOU look here! I am trying very hard to maintain my calm, but you are testing me. That article about my private life was libellous, woefully misinformed, scandal-seeking and completely poor taste. I demand a retraction and a full apology." Snape said through his teeth.

Lucius looked on amusedly. The poor editor was frightened out of his wits at having two very dangerous men in his office, one of whom was rather irate. Lucius knew full well though that Severus would keep his temper so long as he was there, provided the stupid newsman didn't aggravate him.

"My readers have the right to know if Hogwarts staff has issues! Most of them have children and grandchildren there; they want to know it's safe."

"This has nothing to do with Hogwarts and you bloody well know it! There was barely a word of truth in what was printed and you have succeeded in ruining a man's livelihood and a young woman now lives in fear of setting foot out of her home or workplace due to misinformed louts masquerading as decent wizardfolk." Snape yelled.

"I cannot just print a retraction; I have to have something to write in explanation." Cuffe wheedled.

"How about, 'Rita Skeeter is a lying bitch'? That ought to do it." Snape sneered.

Cuffe was about to object, when Lucius stepped in to minimise the damage done by either wizard.

"Severus, perhaps there can be a compromise? A few lines setting the record straight about your and Miss Callaghan's honour, and an apology. Would that be acceptable?" Malfoy suggested with a Cheshire cat grin.

"That is what I was trying to achieve." Severus huffed. Cuffe was intrigued by the twinkle in Malfoy's eye and nodded a wary assent.

"Very good. Severus, allow me to work out the details with Mr Cuffe here" he insisted. "You know how good I am at avoiding a scandal" he added in an undertone. "Go home and tell Georgia that Narcissa expects the two of you for Sunday luncheon." he beamed, altogether far too pleased with himself.

Severus knew his friend was up to something, but giving him the benefit of the doubt for now nodded in agreement, with a warning glare, and swept out of the office.

"Now Cuffe, to business. Is that Cognac I spy on the Bureau?" Lucius drawled with a smirk, making himself comfortable.


End file.
